New Love Renewed Love
by sci-finerd84
Summary: What happens after Kim shows up in Reefside with two surprises for Tommy, and there's romance between Conner and Kira... Kira and Conner are in for a BIG surprise... New Love Renewed Love as written by ekazoid and all other stories have been adopted by me and shall be not only updated, republished, etc, but all the stories that had not been finished... will be
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER ONE

Conner is sat at his usual table at Haley's CyberSpace daydreaming, his friend and former fellow ranger Ethan James, is sat next to him.

' _Where's Kira, she's never late for a gig, especially if it's one of her's'_

"Conner, Ethan, do either of you have any idea where Kira is?" asked Haley from behind the counter "If she's not here in five minutes, I can't let her on" Conner started to feel upset, not wanting to get upset in public, he headed for the door, but then, a uniformed Police Officer walked in, and almost knocked Conner over.

"I'm sorry, here, let me help you up!" the officer helped Conner up, and started scanning the room as Conner was about to walk out, his curiousity was piqued as to why there would be a cop in Haley's CyberSpace.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked Conner

"Yeah, do you know a Conner McKnight?" asked the officer still scanning the room, looking for Conner.

"Yeah, I'm Conner McKnight!" replied Conner

"Do you know a young lady by the name of Kira?"

"Kira Ford, what's happened to her?" wondered Ethan from behind the officer

"… And you are?"

"Ethan James, another friend of Kira's!"

"Well, maybe we should go outside!" responded the officer, leading Conner and Ethan outside.

"What's this about?" demanded Conner, crossing his arms beginning to get angry.

"Ms. Ford was in an automobile accident, now don't worry, she's going to be ok, but her parents died at the scene, she's at Reefside General and she's asking for Conner McKnight!" responded the officer, Conner became scared and ran to his mustang, jumping in he looked at Ethan, without asking, Ethan immediately knew Conner was asking if he was getting in the car.

"Thanks officer" replied Ethan

"Not a problem, but if you don't mind me saying, he's taking it hard for someone who's just friends with Ms. Ford!"

"I know, I have to put up with it!" replied Ethan, getting into Conner's mustang, and headed towards Reefside General Hospital.

 **REEFSIDE GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 ** _CONNER'S POV_**

' _I've gotta get to Kira's room, shit I hope she's ok, oh shit, what am I gonna do, I've gotta tell her how I feel, Kira, I hope you're ok, thank god, there's Dr. O, maybe he'll tell me something'_

"Conner, thank god you're here, she's been waiting for you!"

"Is she all right?" I wondered

"She's got a broken leg, which is in plaster and she'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks!"

"Can I see her please?"

"Sure"

' _Well, here goes nothing McKnight, tell her, or risk losing her forever'_

I open her door slowly, there she is in bed, watching news on the accident, and hearing about how her parents had died at the scene, are those tears running down her face.

' _Oh god, I hate seeing her upset'_

 _ **KIRA'S POV**_

' _Why did they have to die? They were only trying to protect me… this is it, I have to tell him'_

"Kira"

' _My god, it can't be, please let it be him. Come on girl, just turn your head and face the door my god, there he is, Conner's stood at the door'._ "Conner, you're here?" _'my god, am I blushing?'_

"I had to come, I was so worried about you!"

' _Awwwwwwwwww, he was worried about me'_ , "Conner, I asked you to come for a reason!"

"Can I sit down before we talk?"

"Sure" _'My God, am I flirting with him, should I just tell him?'_

"Kira, I have something I wanna tell you as well!"

' _Oh god, you haven't found someone else have you? I mean, Krista was honest enough to tell you that she wanted Trent, and I don't think I could stand not being with you!'_ "What is it?"

"I just think you should know, I'm in love with someone!"

' _Oh no, how low can things get, it can't be Haley or Cassidy, he'd of said!'_ "Do I know her?"

"You know her better than anyone else does, but I'd like to!"

' _He's sitting on the bed, oh god, please kiss me Conner'_ "Who is she?" _'Oh god, he's getting closer, does this mean what I think it means?'_

"Shall I show you?"

' _I'm so tempted to say yes, but before I get a chance to say anything, his lips are gently on mine; damn this feels good, but what about… SHIT I'M THE MYSTERY GIRL!'_ he gently lifts himself up. "I'm guessing that means that I'm the girl you're in love with?"

"Since the day we met!"

' _SHIT! HE'S LOVED ME FOR THAT LONG, awwww, sweet Conner; you can have me forever now if you want!'_ "Conner, I need your help!"

"What is it beautiful?"

' _Awwww, he can call me that forever if he wants!'_ "I've gotta get in touch with my family in Toronto, cos they're my nearest family, but I wanna stay here, I wanna be with you, Ethan, Trent and Krista!"

"How can we make sure you stay?"

"I need to find a foster family, someone with a perfect record in every way!"

"What about Dr. O?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER TWO

 _ **HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**_

Ethan is sat quietly, while Tommy is pacing the waiting room floor.

"Dr. O, will you sit down, you're wearing a whole in the floor!"

"Sorry Ethan, I'm just worried about Kira!"

"Why?" sitting down, Tommy explains that Kira needs a foster family or she's moving to Toronto.

"What about you?"

"It'll seem a little weird for a High School Teacher to be living with a student!"

"We've often mentioned how you're like a second father to us all!"

"I'll need to think about it!"

"Don't think too hard!" came a voice from behind them; they noticed a young lady around the same age as Tommy.

"TRINI?"

"Hey Tiger!" she replied, grabbing Tommy for a hug

"How are you?"

"Better than you it seems!"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Jason and I moved here last week!"

"You and Jason? Never saw that one coming!"

"None of us ever saw you becoming a palaeontologist, but there you go!"

"Where are you working?"

"Who do you think has taken over Kira's case?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy to the original Yellow Ranger.

"I'm Kira's Welfare Officer, when I heard about the motor accident, I had Jason bring me down here! Now she needs a Foster Family or she moves to Toronto, and she needs someone that she can trust, Tommy, please, so she can stay in Reefside, with her friends, otherwise, a load of paperwork gets sent to Toronto!"

"Ok, **BUT** only if she agrees!" responded Tommy, knowing he had lost.

"Ok, who's in there with her?" she enquired.

"Conner McKnight, they have something the really need to talk about!" replied the original Green and White Ranger.

"Ok, but I really need to talk to her, can you have her call me at the office tomorrow?"

"Ok, draw up the paperwork and I'll be along to fill out anything that needs signing!" responded Tommy

"Good thing too!" and so with that, Trini gave Tommy one last hug and left for home.

"Who was that Dr. O?" wondered the ex-Blue Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Old friend!"

"Old Girlfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, we've been friends for over a decade, **that's all** " he replied, "come on, let's go check on Kira and Conner, they've been in there alone for too long!" he continued, as they headed towards Kira's hospital room, Tommy looked through the window and saw Kira and Conner lip-locked so he drags Ethan further down the corridor "maybe we shouldn't disturb them yet, they're a little busy!"

"Oh really? I wonder what they're doing then!"

"Don't ask!" replied Tommy, looking a little sheepish

"Ok!" responded Ethan.

 **KIRA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

Conner's hands found their way into Kira's hair, while his tongue had found it's way into Kira's mouth, just as Kira's hands found their way onto Conner, one on his upper back, one into his hair, and her tongue into his mouth, as they broke apart, they both have a huge grin on their faces.

"I love you Kira"

"I love you too Conner!"

"What do we tell Ethan and Dr. O?"

"That we're in love and we're a totally loved up couple!" replied Kira, giggling

"Works for me!"

"Any idea when you can get out of here?"

"No, I need to ask the doctor!"

"Can I stay?"

"I was gonna ask you to!" just then, there was a knock at the door, and in came an attractive young female doctor.

"Hi Kira, I'm Doctor Sloan, but you can call me Tanya!"

"Hi, this is my boyfriend Conner"

"Hi Conner"

"Hi" responded Conner "Any idea when Kira can get out of here?"

"Conner, just wait, we can get back to that later!" replied Kira, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, in response to what Conner just said, I've had the welfare officer here, asking about legal guardianship, and there's been an offer!" this left Kira and Conner open mouthed.

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Sure, it's a Doctor Oliver" replied Tanya "shall I get in touch with her, ask her to come collect you?" Conner and Kira allow themselves the opportunity of a laugh. "What's funny?"

"It's difficult to ask _her_ to come and get her, when Doctor Oliver is a guy?" replied Conner.

"Oh, now there's a problem!"

"What's the problem?"

"Well, the law are gonna have to make sure he has no criminal convictions to do with young ladies!" replied Tanya, suddenly shocked by a knock at the door, when Conner answers it, he notices Ethan and Tommy at the door, Tommy stares at Tanya for what seems like an eternity.

"This seems like my day for meeting old friends!"

"Tommy?"

"Hi Tanya, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, what are… of course, Doctor Oliver!" this left Kira, Conner and Ethan grinning like wildcats.

"You always knew I was the wild one, no one ever knew what I'd do next!" replied Tommy

"Where does the Doctor come in though?" wonder Tanya

"Palaeontologist!"

"Oh!"

"Oh, may I introduce Ethan James, another of my students and D.T.R's!"

"D.T.R's?"

"There were five of them, **Red, Yellow, Blue, White** and **Black** "

"You mean you were four of the Dino Thunder's?" asked Tanya

"Oh God, Doctor O, if you're gonna tell everyone…"

"Guys, this is Tanya Sloan, Yellow Zeo and original Turbo Ranger!" Conner, Kira and Ethan looked at Tanya, mouths hanging. "How's Adam? I hear you two are an item!"

"Oh he's great, thanks, anyway, I heard from a Miss Kwan that you're gonna take care of Kira!"

"That's right, she needs to be here, her friends are here…"

"Her boyfriend's here!"

"Boyfriend?" asked Ethan in complete shock

"Conner!" replied Tommy, Conner and Kira look at Tommy in shock

"How did you know Dr. O?" wondered Kira

"I caught you, after talking with Trini…"

"Trini?"

"Trini Kwan, your Welfare Officer!"

"She's also an old friend of Dr. O's!" responded Ethan


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT the only character I own is Mrs Sarah McKnight_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER THREE

 **CONNER'S HOME – THAT EVENING**

' _God, I never knew life could be so good, I'm Kira's boyfriend,_ _ **I'm Kira's boyfriend**_ _'_

Conner was deep in thought about how much he loves Kira, and how good the kiss felt earlier that day, when suddenly, the door shut, and Conner jumped off the sofa.

"Hey Mom, you're back early!"

"Hey Conner, work finished early, how was your day?"

"It was terrible at first, but it got better!"

"Why, what happened?"

"Kira, was in an accident earlier today!"

"Oh dear, is she ok?"

"Oh she's great, her parents weren't though"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but how did your day get better?"

"Well, Kira and I agreed that life is too short to for uncertainties, so we finally got together!"

"Oh?"

"Kira and I are an official couple, I'm thinking on giving up soccer to be able to help look after her!"

"But Conner, it's Soccer, how can you give up something you love?"

"I love Kira more, she's more important!"

"I have to meet her! I wanna meet the girl who's stolen my son's heart!"

"You will mom, just give it time!"

"Oh, I have good news for you!"

"What?"

"Eric's gonna be coming home!"

"Oh, cool, do you think he'll wanna meet Kira as well?"

"Well, you never know, do you?"

 **TOMMY'S HOUSE – THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Kira had been given a guest bedroom, and was able to get up when she wanted to, as Tommy knew that Kira needed the rest, when she did finally get up, she got a quick wash, and got dressed, wanting to look nice for when Conner came to visit, she put on a yellow baby doll tee and a pair of hip-hugging bell bottoms, as she didn't want to show off her cast, as she got down stairs, she noticed that there was a red mustang outside.

' _He's here? Already? He's too good for me!'_

Walking into the kitchen, Kira noticed that Conner was at the stove, cooking breakfast for Kira.

"Hey handsome, what you doin'?"

"Hey you, you shouldn't be down here yet, I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed!"

"Who said you could cook?"

"Doctor O. said I could do something special for you, so I thought I might start with breakfast in bed, but as it's nearly lunch time, how about lunch by candle light?"

"Where's Dr. O.?"

"He's gone to the grocery store, probably wants some food you might like" replied Conner with a huge grin.

"Yeah, probably, listen Conner, you don't have to do all this for me!" Conner turns round to face Kira; he has two plates in his hands.

"Well, this romantic lunch for two is a waste then, oh, could you light that candle?" Conner grins when he knows he's got one over on Kira, who just smiles at the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend, so, she picks up a match and lights the candle, she then sits down at the table,

"How can I say no when you went to so much effort?"

"Especially with Dr. O's permission!"

"True!" they both sat and enjoyed the meal that Conner was so kind to cook for them both, when Kira noticed a set of instructions on the unit. "What's that?"

"I had help off my mom, she allowed me to bring food over, and wrote down a load of instructions!"

"Well, you're the one who put the effort into cooking it! Thank you!"

"Kira, I will do anything for you… there's something I have to tell you, it's a decision I've come to!"

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna take time off from soccer so I can help Dr O to take care of you!"

"Conner no, I'm not gonna have you doing that, you love soccer too much!"

"Kira Elizabeth Ford, I'm not asking your permission on this, I'm doing it because I love you more than I love soccer, I'm just sorry I never realised it until yesterday!"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say anything with such determination!" responded Kira

"Get used to it, it's your fault!"

"How do you work that one out Mr. McKnight?"

"You helped me to become a better person, and I love you for it!"

"Awwwwwwwwww, Conner, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

"I'd hate to upset you with this, but Dr. O. said that you're to call Ms Kwan at the Welfare Office today!"

"Ok, I'll do that after lunch", they both look at each other, deep into each other's eyes.

 **REEFSIDE GROCERY STORE**

Tommy is busy walking round the store, collecting some goods that he figures Kira might like to eat. _'I wonder who else moved here, she couldn't have moved here… could she? Jesus, what am I gonna do if she has?'_ Tommy is lost in thought when he suddenly comes face to face with Jason. "Jason?"

"Hey bro, Trini said she saw you yesterday!" the two stopped what they were doing and got talking to each other

"Yeah, she's the Welfare Officer for one of my students!"

"I know, but, still, down to better things, have you seen _her_ lately?" wondered the original Red Ranger

"Jason, I've not seen her since Rocky and Aisha's wedding, even then I couldn't bring myself to speak to her!"

"Why? Tommy, you have to speak to her someday, and if I have to, I'll lock you both in a room together so you do talk to each other!"

"So, you're still in touch with her then?"

"Course I am, Tommy, I'm not gonna side with one against the other!"

"Jason, I'd never ask you too, how did she look last time you saw her?"

"She misses you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Tommy, I know she'll be in town for a few days this week, she's got a job interview, she's gonna be staying with me and Trini, 191 Falcon Road!" when Tommy heard the name of the road, he let out a little giggle "What's funny?"

"Falcon Road? I was the white Falcon, listen, I've gotta go, gotta make sure Kira's boyfriend didn't destroy my place!"

"You still live in Valencia Drive?"

"Yeah, when's Kim gonna be in town?"

"End of the week, why don't you come for dinner at the weekend"

"Ok!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT the only character I own is Thomas Jason Oliver and Trinity 'Trini' Kimberly Oliver_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER FOUR

 **REEFSIDE AIRPORT – THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY**

' _Shit, I should kill Jason for suggesting that I get a job here, especially after all that Power Ranger business, but I must admit, there was something familiar about the_ _ **black**_ _ranger, where do I remember those moves… oh shit, is Tommy determined to go through all possible colours for a Ranger!'_

Two children around 8-years-old, where running around like mad fools, getting under their mom's feet.

"THOMAS! TRINITY! BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" came a stern voice walking up behind them.

"Yes mom!"

"Kimmie, don't be too hard on them, they're in a strange place!" came another voice, walking up towards them.

"JASON!" she screamed, running up to her old friend. "There's something I have to ask you" she continues while giving him a big hug!

"What's that pinky?"

"Does _he_ live here?" she asks insistently

"By he, you mean?"

"Tommy…"

"Yes mommy?"

"Not you sweety, an old friend of mine, he has the same name as you!"

"Oh, ok!"

"Yes Kim, he lives here, he'd like to see you again!"

"Why would he like to see me? I broke his heart!"

"Kim, he just wants to see you, even if you just talk to each other to clear a few things up, and so he can meet the little terrors, Kim, please, I'm begging you!"

"Even if it's just to talk?"

"Exactly, Kim, I've invited him to dinner tomorrow night, that way, after dinner, Trini and I will watch the kids, and you and Tommy can talk!"

"I guess I've got no choice, come on, let's go!" replied Kim taking her bags and kids to Jason's motor.

"Good girl!" Jason lifted the kids and buckled them into his car, getting into the front with Kim, he heads towards the house Jason and Trini's place

 **TOMMY'S PLACE**

Tommy was cooking a meal for two, seeing Kira struggle with her crutches, Tommy stops cooking to lift her up.

"I may not be Conner, but I hate seeing a young lady in distress!" he comments as he lays Kira on her seat.

"Thanks Dr. O, I guess this cast on my leg isn't as much fun as I thought!"

"I wouldn't know!" he exclaimed "oh, you can have company at the weekend, I'm going out for dinner at a friends on Saturday, and I'm gonna be busy on Sunday!"

"Oh that's ok, I might just invite Conner round, if you don't mind!"

"Kira, I would mind Conner coming round so much if you two weren't dating, but you are together, so that's it!"

"YAY" she squealed in response.

 **TOMMY'S HOUSE – THE FOLLOWING NIGHT**

Tommy was rushing round the house, trying to make himself look presentable for dinner at Jason's.

' _Shit, what am I gonna do when I see her? Where's that shirt? Has Kira been washing my clothes?'_ "KIRA, HAVE YOU SEEN MY WHITE SHIRT?"

"NO, I'VE ONLY WASHED MY OWN CLOTHES LIKE WE AGREED!" came a response from down stairs, Tommy then found his shirt, he spikes his hair before putting on his shirt and jacket.

' _I hope she likes the new look, god, is she still as gorgeous as I remember?'_ as Tommy heads for the door, he looks into the front room and notices Conner and Kira sat together "Behave yourselves while I'm out!" he ordered

"Will do Dr. O!" responded Conner

"Oh yes sir!" responded Kira giving a mock salute!

 **JASON AND TRINI'S HOUSE – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Jason and Trini are busy getting dinner prepared, while Kimberly is busy getting her twins ready, knowing that they are going to be meeting an old friend of her's.

' _How could those two do this to me? I thought they cared for me, I'm especially gonna kill Jason, I thought he cared for me, how does Tommy feel about me? What if he hates me after all this time? What if he wants to get back together, what will he say about the twins? Oh god, I still love Tommy, but how can he forgive me for breaking his heart?'_ Kim was so lost in thought, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kim stayed in the spare room with the twins, while Trini answered the door, and noticed Tommy stood there in black slacks, a white shirt that Kim always loved seeing him in, and a black jacket.

"Hey Tommy"

"Hey Trini, remind me to kill Jason for setting this thing up!"

"Kimberly's already threatened Jason! So leave him alone!" ordered Trini

"Yes ma'am" replied Tommy, giving a mock salute, Trini escorted Tommy to the dinner table, where he noticed Jason.

"Hey you, how can you stand being the only guy with two girls?"

"Ermm, Kim had better explain something to you!"

"What?"

"These two" replied a voice from behind him, Tommy turns round and finds Kim, stood there with two kids, _'my god, he's still gorgeous, hair looks great, cute goatee, oh god, I do still love him!'_

' _My god, Kim is still so gorgeous, still kept a good figure, kids look kinda familiar! kinda like…MY GOD! ARE THEY MINE?'_ Tommy looked at Kim, and the twins turning to look at Jason and Trini "when's dinner?"

"Should be ready soon" replied Trini

"Kim, can we talk before dinner?" wondered Tommy

"I think we need to, and it's about time!" replied Kim with a smile on her face, "Could you two stay with your uncle Jason and auntie Trini while I talk with this nice man please?"

"Ok mommy" replied both kids, Tommy and Kim then headed outside so they could talk in private.

"Kim, I only have one question I want to ask right now, and I want you to be honest with me!"

"I owe you that much!"

"Are they mine?"

"What?" asked Kim turning her face to look at Tommy, gradually understanding what he means.

"The kids, are they mine?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry I never told you, but…"

"No but's Kim, you didn't want them being put into danger with Divatox, I understand that! But you still could have told me after I finished as the Red Turbo!"

"Tommy, please understand, my mom had refused to help me, no one knew where you were going, it wasn't until you told Jason you were living here in Reefside, and then the whole Power Rangers thing went off again, and I recognised your skills, I just hope you can forgive me, and if you can't, at least accept them as your children!" pleaded Kim, close to tears.

"Kim, I tried replacing you with Kat, I tried finding someone else to take your place when you sent that letter, but I couldn't, I forgave you when I saved you from that spell that Maligore had put you under, but I was too scared to say, you're still my beautiful crane!"

"What do I tell the twins?"

"That I'm their dad, and I want them in my lives, why I wasn't there for the first eight years doesn't matter, but I'm here for them now! As I am for you" replied Tommy, taking Kim's hands in his own, and kissing them gently. "Kim, why don't you let Jason and Trini look after the twins tomorrow, and you let me treat you to a picnic, just the two of us?"

"Why just the two of us?"

"It's about time we got to know each other again, and so I can introduce you to my foster daughter!"

"Trini mentioned something about a foster daughter, what's her name?"

"Kira Ford, she's one of us!"

"What?"

"Retired Ranger!"

"What colour?"

"Guess!"

"Of course, the yellow ranger had a skirt!"

"Exactly!"

"… And I'm guessing you were the black ranger!"

"Yeah, and Kim, there's one thing I wanna say!"

"What's that?" wondered Kim, Tommy responded by gently cupping Kim's chin in his hands and gently kissing her on the lips

"I love you, I never stopped" replied Tommy, gently

"Tommy!"

"Yeah?"

"I know for a fact they're definitely yours!"

"Thought they were!"


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER FIVE

 **JASON AND TRINI'S HOUSE – THAT EVENING**

After dinner, Tommy helps Kim had tucked the two kids into bed, Jason, Trini, Kim and Tommy were sat in the front room, Jason was sat with Trini's legs over his, and Tommy was sat with Kim's head leaning against him, and his arm around her.

"So, you two have agreed to try again?" asked Trini with an evil glint in her eye

"Well that's what we need to talk to you two about, could you look after the twins for a few hours" asked Kim

"Why?" wondered Jason, getting a hard thump in his arm off Trini who realises why Kim asked for them to look after the twins.

"Well, to answer Jason's stupid question, I've invited Kim out for a picnic tomorrow, just the two of us, so we need you two to look after the T.J and Trini, if it's not too much trouble?" wondered Tommy, turning Kim's head and looking deeply into her eyes, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Ok, I guess we could!" responded Jason

"Kim, Tommy, we'd love to, don't listen to Jason, he's just being an ass!"

"Hey, you like my ass!"

"TMI Jase, TMI!" replied Kim, quickly

"Hey, I'd love to stay, but I've gotta make sure my place hasn't been burnt down by hormonal teenagers"

"Oh, how is Kira?" wondered Trini, eagerly

"Hormonal and in love with Conner!" replied Tommy, getting out of his seat and heading towards the door.

"Hey Tommy, wait up!" replied Jason, lifting Trini's legs off him, and escorting Tommy to the door. "You're sure you're doing the right thing aren't you bro?"

"Jase, you've got Trini, I saw the way you were looking at each other, it's as if you know that you're right for each other, I know for certain, Kim is right for me, and I want to be with her till I die, I want to protect her and the twins from everything, but tomorrow, I have to get to know Kim again, you never know what happens, if she's not back by 9 pm tomorrow, don't expect her back, ok?"

"Ok" responded Jason with a huge grin on his face.

 **TOMMY'S HOUSE – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Tommy is just pulling up to his house, when he notice's that Conner's mustang hasn't left yet, getting out of the jeep, he heads to the door, and let's himself in, he looks into the front room and notices Conner and Kira, asleep on the sofa, still fully clothed, and so, without saying a word, he heads to bed, changing into a pair of bed clothes. When he suddenly receives a phone call.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _ **Hey handsome**_ _"_

"Hey, won't you get into trouble calling me so late?"

 _"_ _ **Since when did I ever listen to Jason?**_ _"_

"So I'm guessing Trini gave you permission to phone me?"

 _"_ _ **Yeah, why, are you moaning?**_ _"_

"Remind me to send them a thank you card, particularly Trini, for letting you call right now!"

 _"_ _ **I will, so, what you got planned for tomorrow?"**_

"You'll find out!"

 _"_ _ **Tommy please? Ok, if you won't tell me what you're planning for tomorrow, what about over the next few days?"**_

"When's your interview?"

 _"_ _ **Monday at 3 pm, but how did yo… of course… Jason!"**_

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat to you, but, tomorrow is gonna be a long day, so, we had both better get some sleep!"

 _"_ _ **Ok, what time tomorrow are we meeting?"**_

"I'll surprise you, just wear something for horse-riding, as well as a long coat, as it may be a bit chilly!"

 _"_ _ **I guess I could do that!"**_

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Tommy was busy finding an outfit to wear to go horse riding, putting on a pair of boots, and sliding his jeans over them, after spiking his hair, and getting a shave, he finishes the ensemble with black roll-neck jumper, walking down stairs, he finds Kira is still on the sofa, and Conner is in the kitchen, Conner is just walking out with some breakfast for Kira when he notices Tommy.

"Hey Dr. O. isn't it a little warm outside for jumpers and jeans?" wondered Conner

"Not where I'm goin' kiddo!" replied Tommy

"Why, where are you going?" wondered Conner

"Horse Riding!"

"Have fun!" replied a voice from behind Tommy, he turns round and notices Kira stood there on her crutches, looking at Tommy in his outfit.

"Thanks, I just hope you two didn't go through the picnic food!" responded Tommy with humour.

"There was picnic food?"

"Yes Conner, and by the sound in your voice, the food I labelled with **KEEP OFF** hasn't been touched!" replied Tommy, getting a picnic basket and taking food out of the refrigerator and putting it into the basket. "if I don't come back tonight, don't worry, I'll be alright, and don't worry, I won't be alone!"

"Hey, Dr. O. scored with a woman!"

"Conner, I'm glad you didn't say _chick_ otherwise Kira would have my permission to hurt you!"

"I'm glad he didn't say _chick_ either Dr. O, otherwise I wouldn't need your permission, he's my boyfriend!"

"Touché"

"Anyway, don't want you to be late for your date Dr O, and don't worry, I'll look after the place for you, and Conner can go home and change!"

"Good idea Kira, Conner, your lady love will still be here when you return, go, go home and get a change of clothes, I just need to make a phone call!" responded Tommy, picking up the phone, he dials a number, after three rings, someone answers

 _"_ _ **Hello?**_ _"_

"Hey Trini, before you get her, can I ask you something?"

 _"_ _ **Tommy, I'd love to take care of the kids till tomorrow, you and Kim need the day to yourselves, just tell me where you're taking her!**_ _"_

"We're going horse riding, and then having a picnic, then I'm taking her to my uncles hut over night, can I speak to her now?"

 _"_ _ **Before I get her, you are so romantic, I wish Jason would treat me to something like that, I sometimes wish we got each others boyfriends!**_ _"_

"Can I speak to her now?"

 _"_ _ **Ok, hang on…**_ _"_ Trini put the phone on hold and goes to get Kim

 **JASON AND TRINI'S HOUSE – SAME TIME**

Kim goes to the phone and takes it off hold, "hey handsome, you ready yet?"

 _"_ _ **Yeah, one thing first?**_ _"_ came the response

"What's that?"

 _"_ _ **How quickly can you pack an extra set of clothes?**_ _"_

"Why? What about the kids?"

 _"_ _ **I dealt with that last night, Jason and Trini are looking after them till we get back tomorrow!**_ _"_

"But Tommy, we can't just…"

 _"_ _ **Please Kim, we need today to ourselves, we have the rest of our lives to look after them, just give me today… please?**_ _"_ interrupted Tommy

"Ok, it'll take me about 15 - 20 minutes"

 _"_ _ **See you in 25-minutes!**_ _"_

"See you then handsome!"

 _"_ _ **Bye for now sexy**_ _"_

"Bye" and with that, Kim hung up and turned to Trini, "did you know what he was planning?"

"I knew he wasn't planning on bringing you home tonight, but Kim, he is being so romantic, you should hear what he's planning!"

"I'll wait till I see him, so he can surprise me!"

"You love his surprises, don't you?"

"I can't help who I fall in love with!"

"True, anyway, go get ready!"

"Ok, and tell Jason I said thanks!"

"I will" replied Trini with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER SIX

 **25-MINUTES LATER**

Tommy is pulling up to Jason and Trini's house, getting out of the jeep and towards the front door, he is also wearing a long coat, as it is freezing, knocking on the door, he is greeted by Jason and Trini keeping Tommy junior and Trinity in check.

"Hey Tommy, Kim's just finishing getting ready, come meet the twins properly!"

"Thanks Trini, do they know?" the twins then turned round and saw Tommy, Jason saw them looking at him and nodded to them, they get off the sofa and go see Tommy, stopping just at his feet, they look up at him.

"Are you our daddy?" asks Tommy Junior

"That's right" replies the ex- **black** dino thunder ranger. Just then, Tommy Junior and Trinity hug Tommy, he kneels down so they can give him a proper hug. "Right, listen to me" the twins let go so they can look at him while he speaks, "I'm taking your mommy away tonight, I'll bring her back tomorrow, but we just need some time alone, and when we come back, I'll make sure we get time together on Monday, ok?" with this, the twins look at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"I hope you have a lot of money then!" replied Kim, walking out of the bathroom, noticing Tommy, and how different he looks from the outfit he wore the previous night _'my god, his sense of style has improved over the years!'_

' _Shit, is she gonna be able to breath in that top? Looks a little tight, but damn, she looks bloody good in pink'_ he is so lost in thought while standing up, still looking at her, he notices a little symbol on her white long coat _'is that a crane on her coat or is she pleased to see me?'_ "Cute crane on the coat!" he comments, "ready?" Kim nods in response getting a holdall out of the bedroom, Tommy offers to carry it as he is used to carrying Kim's shopping, they say goodbye to Jason, Trini and the kids, they pack Kim's stuff into Tommy's jeep and head off.

"Where are we headed?"

"We need to get a couple of horses first, then we're going into the mountains"

"Can we have lunch before riding?"

"That's the plan!"

"What have you got planned?"

"I can't tell you that, it'll ruin the surprise!"

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I can't, not even if you shout down my ear!" replies Tommy, putting on his glasses

' _Shit, he looks hotter with those glasses, why does he do this to me?'_ "Nice glasses, _**Billy**_ " replied Kim, letting out a childish giggle.

"Oh very funny, maybe I should use techno-speak!"

"No, that would be funny!"

 **2-HOURS-LATER**

Tommy and Kim are riding their horses through the countryside, heading towards the top of **TOM MOUNTAIN** where there lies a small hut, once they arrive, Kim notices how beautiful the view is, commenting on it, Tommy walks up and scoops her up into his arms.

"It's not as beautiful as you!" kissing her gently on the lips, Kim slides her tongue into Tommy's mouth, sliding her hands up his top, Tommy puts her down.

"What's wrong?" wonders Kim

"It's been a while, but I still think we should be inside" replies Tommy, lifting Kim by her butt, Tommy carries Kim inside as she wraps her legs around him, "Bedroom?" he wonders

"Anywhere, just, please Tommy, make love to me again!" replies Kim, as Tommy carries her to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed, where they begin to make love.

 **TOMMY'S HOUSE – SAME TIME**

Conner was just pulling up to the house, getting out of his car, he walks up to the house, and knocks, looking through the window, he can't find Kira, so he opens the door and finds Kira asleep on the sofa, walking over to her, Conner sits on the edge and gently kisses Kira on the lips to wake her up, as she slowly wakes, she notices Conner's face hovering above her, she grabs his head with both hands and brings him down, kissing him passionately, Kira allows her tongue to gently ease it's way into Conner's inviting mouth, pulling away, she looks Conner deep in the eyes.

"Soon Conner, soon!" from the love in her eyes, Conner knew she was serious.

"I can wait!" he replied, knowing that he would wait forever to be intimate with the beautiful young lady lay down in front of him, "and the reason for that is because I love you too damn much!"

' _Awwwwwwwwwwwww, that's sweet of Conner, willing to wait!_ ' "I love you too Conner, I just don't want to trouble you with my leg the way it is!"

"Kira, I love you, but just don't worry, come on, I hear Haley's is open again, wanna get some lunch?"

"That'll be great, thanks!" replied a smiling Kira, trying to get up, Conner helps her by getting her crutches, and taking her out to the mustang, once in the car, they head towards Haley's Cyberspace

 **HALEY'S CYBERSPACE – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Conner and Kira are busy eating their lunch, while looking deeply into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but love, when in walks Jason and Trini with the twins, Trini notices Kira and heads over to her table to see if she's all right.

"Hello Kira, how are you?"

"Hi Miss Kwan, I'm great thanks, they're cute kids, but they don't look like yours!" noted Kira

"They aren't, I'm looking after them till tomorrow!" looking at Conner "… and you must be the enigmatic Conner McKnight I've heard nothing about!" she continued.

 **TOMMY'S HUT – ATOP 'TOM' MOUNTAIN – 2 HOURS LATER**

Kim is asleep in Tommy's arms as they lay naked with nothing but a blanket covering them, Tommy; lifting his head up by his arm, just stares at Kim's sleeping face, kissing her cheek, she slowly wakes up.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a nice nap?"

"I'm sorry but you tired me out!"

"I'm surprised you weren't tired before we got here, I don't know how you could breath in that top!"

"I'm just glad you were able to help me out of it!" giggled Kim

"Kim, I wanna make a deal with you!"

"What?"

"Job or no job, I wanna be there for you and the twins, I want you to move in with me!", Kim shot up and faced Tommy with shock!

"You want me and the twins to come live with you and Kira?"

"Yeah!"

"Why? We'll only get in the way!"

"Kim, I want you to live with me, you won't be in the way, you of all people could never be in the way, and I'm sure I could find something to keep Trinity and T.J. under control" grinned Tommy, bringing Kim down for another kiss slowly moving his hands over her naked body, round and down to her naked butt, he sits her up along with himself and they proceed to make love again!


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER SEVEN

A DAY LATER

Conner is busy in the kitchen of Tommy's house, cooking breakfast for himself and Kira, stood there in just a pair of sweat pants, he turns round, putting the food onto the plates, he notices Kira stood there, in her yellow baby doll night-gown that goes down to her mid-thighs, which makes it difficult for Conner to concentrate.

"Kira, please, get some clothes on, otherwise no matter whether your leg was good or bad, I'd have to have you right now!"

"How about later? When my cast comes off?" replied Kira, seductively

"IT COMES OFF TODAY?" shouted Conner in amazement.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" shouted Kira

"God I love you Kira" responded Conner walking up to Kira, lifting her and walking her over to the table, sitting her on it, she kisses him passionately, Conner proceeds to move his hands up Kira's legs, underneath her nightgown.

"Conner!" squealed Kira, pushing Conner back "Not yet!" she ordered

"I'm sorry Kira, it's you, you do something to me… oh, my mom wants to meet you sometime!"

"Oh no, why?" wondered Kira

"She's my mom, she's over-protective, but seriously, if it makes you feel better, you can meet her either here if Doctor O agrees, or you can meet her at Haley's" suggests Conner

"Would you call her and tell her Friday at Haley's?" wonders Kira

"Only if it makes you feel better sweetie!" replies Conner, kissing Kira gently on the lips

"I want Doctor O there as well!"

"He is your foster dad, if he's not there, my mom can't be!"

"But he's always there!" giggled Kira in response

TOMMY'S HUT – ATOP 'TOM' MOUNTAIN – SAME TIME

Kim is slowly waking up, she finds that Tommy is not next to her, and she's scared that he's been scared off thanks to what they did the previous day; suddenly the door opens and in walks Tommy with a tray of food.

"Morning beautiful, breakfast?"

"Thanks handsome!" replied Kim, "mmmmmmm, smells good!"

"Thanks, food smells good as well!" replied Tommy cheekily

"Cheeky bugger!"

"I know, god, I wish I could keep you here forever!"

"I wish I could stay here forever!"

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"You mean me and the twins moving in with you and Kira?"

"Yeah!"

"Tommy, I'm really not sure, I do love you but are you sure you could manage all three of us and Kira?"

"Kim, please, I want to take that chance, and besides, I managed you well enough last night didn't I?" replied Tommy, getting a hard thump of Kim

"I better get up, wanna get my stuff back to Jason and Trini's and get changed before my interview"

"I had a shower before so you don't need to worry!"

"Shame, I need help scrubbing my back!"

"Well, we can shower together now if you want!" suggests Tommy

"Let's go then!" replied Kim, lifting the tray of food off her lap, she's lifted up by Tommy, and taken towards the shower, where they begin to make love again!


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER EIGHT

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Kim is waiting at Reefside High School where she's getting a job as the gymnastics teacher, a fact that Tommy is unaware of.

"Miss Hart, could you come in please?" asked the principal, Kim heads inside the office; "Miss Hart, I'm Principal Randall, welcome to Reefside!"

"Thank you Principal Randall"

"I see you applied for the position of Gymnastics Instructor?"

"That's right"

"It says here you were on the American Gymnastics Team"

"Yes, that's right!"

 **TRINI AND JASON'S HOUSE – 10-MINUTES-LATER**

Tommy is spending time with his children.

"Dad, why weren't you there for us for the past eight years?" wondered T.J.

"That's a long story son, and one I don't want to go into; sorry!" replied Tommy

"Dad, will you make us something to eat?" asked Trinity

"I think your uncle Jason or aunt Trini might be better to do that; I don't know my way around their kitchen!" so the twins run into the kitchen and asked Trini to make them some food, and Tommy snuck onto the balcony to see Jason.

"Hey bro, Kim should be in her interview now!" mentioned Jason

"You never said where!" remarked Tommy in reply

"Surprise!"

"I asked her to move in with me!"

"Dude, are you sure that's wise?"

"Jase, I love Kim, I love her more than anything, getting to know my kids made me want to pack her stuff up now and move it up there!"

"Tommy, easy bro, she's still got stuff in Florida!"

"Good, gives me reason to plan a reunion!"

"What kind?"

"Rangers!" replied Tommy, Jason looks at him in shock

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, do you know where most of them are? I know about Tanya and Adam, just get the rest together and don't tell Kim!" ordered the Black Dino Thunder Ranger "I can get help off four more people so we're in total luck!"

"Yes sir!" responded Jason, Tommy heads inside to find the twins asleep and Trini watching over them.

"Trini, how do you do it?" wondered Tommy

"Do what?" wondered Trini

"Never mind, did Kim talk to you before she went for her interview?"

"Yeah, and I think these two need their mother and father in their lives, just one thing I need to know!"

"What's that?"

"What does Kim mean to you?"

"Kim means more to me than my own life, if I had to, I would give it up for Kim!"

"You better mean it!"

"Trini, I've loved her since High School!"

"So you're definitely serious about the three of them moving in with you and Kira?"

"It's the best way, Trinity and Kira can share a room and T.J. gets his own room," suggested Tommy.

"Tommy, you're too good for that girl," mentioned Trini

"I'm not too good for her Trini, I don't deserve Kim, but I never stopped loving her, and I want to be the father I'm meant to be, the father those two deserve, and I can't be that with those two in Florida, so if she gets the job or not, I'm not losing her again!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, I wish Jason would of said something like that to me when we were dating!"

"You know Jason, never knew a good thing when it was staring him in the face, he's lucky he matured since then, oh, could you do me a favour, BUT you can't tell Kim!"

"What's that?"

"I need you to get the others together, tell them I need their help, one way or the other, I'm not gonna let Kim go back to Florida, I need both Kim and my kids in my life, I can't lose them again!" pleaded Tommy, Trini gently lifted herself off the sofa, not wanting to wake the twins, noticing tears forming in Tommy's eyes.

"Tommy, come here" Trini pulled Tommy into a hug, "You need to tell all this to Kim, but don't worry, I won't tell Kim" Tommy and Trini pulled away from each other "Let me just send an email to them, and tell them to call you and then we're good to go!"

"You have their email addresses?" wondered Tommy

"It's what happens when you keep in touch!" replied Jason, walking in from the balcony "Right, let's do it!" Trini got onto the computer, and before they knew it, she was on her AOL messenger, noticing that some of the older rangers were also online.

 **REDAPE:** _Hey Trini, how you doing?_

 **YELLOWTIGER:** _Hi Rocky, I'm great, listen, I'm just going to invite the others to join us, I need to ask you all something._

 **REDAPE:** _Oh, alright_

 _ **BLUEWOLF HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION**_

 _ **BLACKLION HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION**_

 **BLACKLION:** _Hey guys and gals the Zackman is in the house!_

 **BLUEWOLF:** _Hi Trini, what's up?_

 _ **BLACKFROG HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION**_

 **BLACKFROG:** _Hey guys, what's up?_

 **YELLOWTIGER:** _How soon can you four boys round up the old Rangers?_

 **BLUEWOLF:** _That would depend on the situation Trini!_

 **YELLOWTIGER:** _Kim's in Reefside, she and Tommy are back together, and Tommy's asked her to move in with him, and he's met the surprise!_

 **BLACKFROG:** _Surprise_

 **YELLOWTIGER:** _The reason she sent the letter was because she was scared Tommy would dump her after giving birth to his children!_

 **BLUEWOLF:** _Don't worry Trini, I'll get everyone together, and tell them we wish them both more success this time_

 **REDAPE:** _Yeah_

 **BLACKLION:** _Same from me!_

 **BLACKFROG:** _And me!_

 **YELLOWTIGER:** _BUT if anyone tells Kim, then I'll kill her if it's a girl, and Tommy will kill him if it's a guy who tells Kim, anyway guys, I've gotta go…_

 **BLUEWOLF:** _Bye Trini, and don't worry, I'll get them together, we'll meet at Tommy's next week_

 **REDAPE:** _Bye Trini_

 **BLACKLION:** _T.T.F.N._

 **BLACKFROG:** _Ciao_

 **YELLOWTIGER:** _Before I go, Tommy has a foster daughter, she's Dino Thunder Yellow, anyway, see you all next week_

 _ **YELLOWTIGER HAS LOGGED OFF**_

"It's sorted they're gonna get the entire bunch together" grinned Trini to the original white ranger

"Thanks Trini, thanks for everything!"

"Anytime bird-boy!"

"Oh funny, but seriously, something Sam Truehart told me is coming true!"

"What's that?" wondered Jason

"White Falcon and Pink Crane will soar together once more!"

"Let's hope their little eagle's will soar with them too!" replied Trini

"Yeah, that's true!" continued Jason, suddenly, the door opened and in walked Kim.

"Hey sweetie, how was the interview?" asked Tommy

"I got it" beamed Kim

"What's the job?" wondered Tommy

"That's just it, we're together in more ways than one!"

"Huh?"

"I'm a gym teacher at Reefside!"

"Well Kim, I may be your boyfriend, but I'd be proud to work with someone as sexy as you!"

"Thanks Tommy"

"Anytime!"

"Anything else I should know?"

"Have you thought about whether or not you wanna move in with me?"

"Well, as long as we get a room together and we sort out rooms for those two" Kim replied, pointing to T.J. and Trinity

"Oh yeah, Trinity can share with Kira, T.J. can have his own room, and we share" responded Tommy


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER NINE

 **TOMMY'S HOUSE – SAME TIME**

Kira and Conner are sat on the sofa, watching a romance film

' _Should I tell her or not? I can't, not yet, oh my god, how do I tell her? I'll tell her when we get back from the hospital!'_

"Hey, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe later we can celebrate!" replies Kira flirtatiously, Conner grins at this.

' _I tell her soon or I'll lose her!'_ screamed Conner's mind. Conner and Kira head out to Conner's mustang, once inside, they headed off to the hospital.

 **REEFSIDE GENERAL HOSPITAL – 1½ HOURS LATER**

Kira and Conner are in a hospital room, when in walks Tanya.

"Hi Kira, Conner, shall we get the cast off?" wonders Tanya

"God yes, it's about time!"

"Right, let's do it!" when in walks a male nurse.

"Hi, I'm Jesse, I'll be removing your cast today!" he flirts

"I'm flattered, but I'm taken!" replies Kira

"I'm Conner, I'll be Kira's boyfriend!" responded Conner, seriously

"Doctor Park, will I need to use my crutches?" wondered Kira

"No, I shouldn't think so, you'll be ok!"

"YAY!"

"But I would be careful for the next couple of days, just to be safe!"

"It's ok, I'll be alright" looking at Conner, "I'm sure of it!" Conner smiles, knowing that Kira is right

 _'God, I love her, but how do I tell her? god it's killing me, I'll tell her when we get back home'_

 **HALEY'S CYBERSPACE – 50-MINUTES-LATER**

Conner is sat at a table alone, while Kira is rehearsing with her band, now that she's back on her feet (literally speaking) and is eager to get back to work, Conner is looking at her on stage, when in walks Ethan.

"Hey Conner, what's up?"

"Ethan, do you remember what I told you the other week?"

"I think I remember, why?"

"I feel like I should tell Kira, but I don't want to hurt her feelings!"

"It won't Conner, I promise you it won't!"

"How do you know Ethan? How do you know for sure?"

"Alright Conner, I don't know for certain, all I do know is that Kira loves you, and you love her, and if you wait around forever, it'll kill you, and I think Doctor O. will respect you for it!" just then, Tommy walks in, notices that Kira is rehearsing so noticing Conner, walks over to him.

"Hey Dr. O. what's up?"

"Conner, could you keep Kira occupied for a while? Maybe keep her out over night if she wants to?"

"Sure, I guess I could, why, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be busy back at the house, and Kira may get more than a little bored!" Conner immediately understands what Tommy means.

"Sure Dr O. I understand, I can keep Kira busy, when do you want to see her? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, have fun!"

"Dr O. can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, come on!" Conner stands up and walks outside with Tommy, Kira looks over at them and wonders what is going on

"Take a break gang!" she says to the band, everyone goes off stage and goes for a drink, Kira walks over to Ethan "What the hell is going on Ethan?"

"It's a long story Kira, Conner will tell you later! Trust me, it'll be ok!" Meanwhile, outside, Tommy is wondering what is wrong with Conner.

"Conner, what's wrong?" he wondered

"Doctor O. I need some advice!"

"What's wrong?"

"Doctor O. if you really like a girl, and you wanted to wait before you were intimate with her, and actually wanted to wait till you had married her, how would you tell her?"

"What?"

"I've never slept with a girl, and I want to wait till I get married, before that actually happens!"

"So you're still?"

"Yeah!" replies Conner looking embarrassed

"Conner, do you know what they call men like that?" Conner looks up and looks at Tommy "… noble!"

"But you?"

"… I'm another story, you stick to your beliefs and Kira will love you for it!"

"Thanks Doctor O. I'm gonna do what I have to!"

"And that is?"

"I'm gonna tell her!" Tommy smiles "I have to! If she loves me as much as I love her, she'll accept it… won't she?"

"Yeah!" replies Tommy nodding

"Thanks for the advice Doctor O.!"

"Anytime Conner, I'm here for all of you!" and so with that, Conner heads back inside to see Kira standing there, arms folded.

"The next time my boyfriend walks off with the science teacher!"

"… Kira, I've got something you need to know!" looking at Haley, walking over to the counter "Haley, can Kira and I talk in the back office please?"

"Only if it's serious!"

"It is!"

"Go on then!" Conner and Kira walk into the back office

"Conner, what's wrong? You're scaring me!"

"Kira, you know I love you more than life itself, and that I'd do anything for you, you've told me all your inner secrets, and there is one secret I've been keeping from you!" Conner can see Kira's eyes widening with rage. "Kira, let me just explain… please? You'll probably think I'm an idiot!"

"One chance McKnight, if I don't like it, we're through, however, if I think you're an idiot, you'll know!"

"I know you want us to celebrate your cast coming off, and I would love to, BUT I made a promise!"

"What?" replied Kira, still angry

"Kira, I'm a virgin!" Kira looks at Conner in shock

 _My God; What Will I Think Of Next… Will Kira dump Conner? Won't she dump him? Here's where you the reader get to have the fun of guessing, I'll let you know later this week!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Right, all sorted, I've decided what Kira is going to do... READ ON!_

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER TEN

"Kira, I'm a virgin!" Kira looks at Conner in shock "… and I don't feel ready to lose my virginity until I'm married!"

"Is that all?" wondered Kira

"Kira, I really love you, and I felt you should know!"

"Conner, you felt I should know, although I think you were a dick for not telling me, you were honest!"

"You know what it means though don't you?"

"No sex!"

"Don't mind do you?"

"I can wait!"

"Wanna know what Doctor O. said?"

"Yeah!"

"That they have a name for people like me who are willing to wait…"

"… What's that?" wondered Kira grinning

"Noble!"

"He's right!"

Ethan and Trent are looking into the office, wondering what is going on, however, all they can see is Conner and Kira, lip-locked

"He better treat her right, or I'll kill him!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Trent, am I detecting a note of jealousy?"

"No, I had my chance with Kira, and we both decided like grown ups that we'd be better off just being friends as she likes Conner and I like Krista!"

"So how are things going between you two?" wondered the former blue dino thunder ranger

"Do you know what that girl is like?" replied Trent with a grin on his face

"No thanks!"

"But I'm serious, as Kira's friend, if he hurts her, I'll kill him!"

"Chill, it seems like they're in heaven right now, let's upset them!" responds Ethan, getting an approving smile off Trent, they knock on the door and walk in.

"Couldn't you see we were busy?"

"Yeah, everyone could!" replied Ethan

"So what?" wondered Conner, Kira looks at Conner curiously "If Kira and I love each other, I'll gladly go out there right now, and kiss Kira in front of everybody out there!"

"Go ahead then!" suggested Trent, Kira and Conner look at each other and nod, so Kira and Conner walk out of the office and in front of everybody, they start kissing, when suddenly, Cassidy Cornell is staring, and pushes past everybody

"What is going on between you two?" she asks?

"We're an item!" replied Conner

"Where do you think we came from when you saw us before?"

"Oh my god, TMI Kira!" Kira and Conner were both laughing at this when Kira turned to her band.

"Alright guys, break for today, learn it for Wednesday, practice at my place… I hope!"

"Don't you wanna see if it's ok with **the man**!" replied the hippie of the group

"He'll be cool with it!"

"Oh Kira, I'm under orders to keep you busy tonight!" replied Conner quietly enough to allow Kira a giggle

"I'll keep you under control, so don't worry!"

"I bet!" replied Conner laughing.

 **TOMMY'S HOUSE – CHRISTMAS TIME – 4-MONTHS-LATER**

Kira is lay on the sofa, head on Conner's lap, while he is stroking her hair, Tommy is putting Christmas Decorations up with Kim, while Tommy junior and Trinity are in the front of the house, playing on their bikes.

"Kira!" Conner said, quietly

"Hmm?" she replied, quietly

"I love you!"

"I know, I love you too!" then, in walks Kim.

"Are you two gonna help?"

"Sorry Kim, we thought it best to keep out the way, let the professionals do the job while we stay out of the way!" replied Kira, Kim looks at Conner

"What's your excuse?"

"Kira looked tired, so I thought I'd keep her company until company arrives!"

"Young love, I remember what that was like!"

"Don't I know it!" replied Tommy walking in.

"Hey Doctor O. I wanted to thank you!"

"What for Conner?"

"Well, when my mom moved away you said I could move in here to be with Kira, and we agreed on the sofa!"

"Conner, I learnt to trust you last year… remember?" reminded Tommy "Good point!" replied Kira and Conner in unison, when in runs Trinity.

"DADDY!" she screams

"What's up cutie?" replied Tommy

"People at the door!" she replies, Conner and Kira can't help but laugh, so Trinity jumps onto Conner, Tommy walks to the door to see Trent, Krista, Ethan and Ethan's new girlfriend Jessica standing there.

"Hey Dr O.!" the four said together.

"Hey kid's, come in!" replied Tommy, the four walked into the living room, and saw Conner and Kira on the sofa, Kira with her head on Conner's lap, and Trinity trying to murder Conner, so Jessica picks up Trinity.

"Could you two not be that close!" begged Ethan

"Ethan dude, it's not like we're gonna be goin' all the way!" replied Conner

"Yeah, but honestly dude, you two are living together!" commented Trent

"For two weeks!" replied Kira, with her eyes still closed

"… And how long have you been dating?" wondered Krista

"Four long wonderful months!" replied Kira with a huge grin

"Alright everyone, we're expecting more company, and dinner should be ready soon!" commented Kim walking out from the kitchen picking up Trinity

"Kim, are we expecting more colourful characters?" wondered Tommy, making sure Kim knew what he meant

"Yeah, five other couples!"

"So ten boys and ten girls?" wondered Kira, just opening her eyes.

"Yeah, we're eating out back today!" Kim replied "More space!"

"Mommy, can we help lay the table?" asked T.J. and Trinity in unison

"Come on then!"

"Can we help Ms Hart?" asked Jessica and Krista

"Sure!"

"Ten other rangers are joining us for Christmas Dinner!"

"Hey Doctor O. can I talk to you a minute?" asked Conner

"Sure, what's up?" he wonders, Conner gently moves Kira's head off his lap so he can escape

"Be right back sweety!" and with a kiss on Kira's forehead, Conner and Tommy step down into the old Dino Ops H.Q.

"What's up Conner?"

"Doctor O. you know how last time I took your advice, it led to me moving in here! Now I need your advice again!"

"Unless your contemplating marriage incase I'd have to say that this is the perfect place, but not just yet!"

"Why?"

"Conner, when you and Kira host a gathering of old rangers and their partners, then you can propose, this Christmas is mine!" replied Tommy laughing, which leads to Conner looking down at the floor

"I've got the ring!" responds Conner, shocking Tommy

"Where is it?"

"In with the presents and a label with Kira's name on it!" replies Conner, grinning

"Won't it be obvious which one it is?"

"No, I got her two!" Conner is grinning like a Cheshire cat when there is a knock above them.

"I guess we're both having this Christmas to surprise Kim and Kira!"

"Yeah, shall we get up there?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" shouted a voice familiar to Tommy

"Yeah, it sounds as if the twins have just met Rocky… I hope Kim remembers that he gets his last!" they both laugh at this, and, making sure the coast is clear, they walked out of Dino Ops and face to face with their respective other halves

"… And what were you two talking about?" asked Kira, arms crossed

"Our guests have all arrived and we're waiting for you two, we decided to eat before Rocky steals it all!" comments Kim, who also has her arms crossed

"Well, let's not keep our guests any longer!"

"BUT WHY CAN'T I GET FED?" wondered a figure in blue

"Same old Rocky!" replied Tommy walking out the back of the house

"Shut up bird boy!"

"Hey monkey boy, behave yourself, there are five birds and a big old 'rex' living here!" replied Kim

"Yeah, I'm bird boy, monkey brains!" responded T.J. earning everybody to laugh except Rocky.

"Hey, no fair!" sulked Rocky

"Rocky, we all know what you're like with food, let Tommy and Conner get their food then you can get yours!" ordered Aisha

"Yes ma'am!"

AFTER DINNER

Everyone is sat in the living room; Conner is sat on a sofa with Kira on his knee, T.J is sat next to Trinity and they are asleep everyone is laughing and joking, Kim wakes Trinity by telling her that it's time for her favourite part of Christmas and suddenly T.J. and Trinity both jumped up and ran to the tree

"PRESENTS!" they both shouted in unison, Kira and Conner both snigger.

"Trinity, could you pass me Kira's?" asked Conner

"… Don't sweety, not until the end!" replied Tommy

"Yes dad!" replied Trinity laughing

After everyone had ripped the wrapping paper off his or her presents, there were three left.

"Which one first?" asked T.J.

"The long one, it's for Kira, and once she's opened it, we'll deal with the smaller two!" replied a grinning Conner

"No, give me the smaller one!" ordered Kira

"No!" replied Conner

"Why not?" she whined

"You get yours when the other one is given out and we want to save them till last!"

"Mean begger!"

"Kira, sweetie, I love you, but you're gonna have to trust me!"

"Ok, give me the rectangular one!" T.J. gives Kira her present, opening it, she notices that it's a necklace with a yellow bird, all the old rangers know that it is to represent the yellow pterodactyl "Oh Conner, it's beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like it!"

"Like it, Conner I love it!" and so Kira gives Conner a long lingering passionate kiss

"Now the smaller presents!" ordered Tommy, Trinity picks up the two smaller presents reads the label, and hands one to Kim and one to Kira

"Right, on the count of three! One, Two, Three" after Conner says three, Kim and Kira rip the wrapping off their presents and notice a small box in both their hands, "Open them!" after opening them, they both notice a ring


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Kira just looked at the ring, noticing it's magnificent sparkle

"Oh my god!" she whispered "Kim, Tommy, it's, it's, it's a…"

"Diamond, it's a diamond!" replied Conner, standing up in front of Kira, as Tommy does the same in front of Kim, they both kneel in front of their lady loves

"Conner, you go first!"

"Kira, these past four months have been wonderful, the more I've spent time with you, the more I love you, I have never known anyone like you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you Kira Elizabeth Oliver, will you marry me?" everyone looks at Conner in awe, and Kira is almost in tears, "Please say something!"

"Conner, I love you! I want to be with you forever!" Kira gets a big smile on her face "Of course I'll marry you!"

"YES!" shouts Conner, picking Kira up and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Your turn Tommy!" ordered Jason, while Kira enjoyed the shine of the ring on her finger.

"Kim, for eleven years, I have waited for this moment, I love you more and more, for eight years, you brought up our twins alone! I don't plan on letting you go… I love you Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" was all Kim could say, standing up, Tommy lifts Kim up and kisses her

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" everyone turned to face T.J. and Trinity and saw them pretending to be sick, and everyone noticed that Conner and Kira had disappeared.

"Where are they?" wondered Tommy, Jason looks out the window and notices them

"Better leave them Doctor, they're outside!" Outside, Kira and Conner were busy talking

"Conner, we're gonna need to sort out dates!"

"What about next Christmas?" wondered Conner, Kira's eyes widened

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? More presents for you!" he smirks

"Conner, I love you, really I do, but your just such an ass sometimes!"

"Since when did you see me getting out the shower?" he asked, jokingly

"So you're serious about getting married a year from now?"

"Course I'm serious, Kira, I want to have a winter wedding, and marrying you makes it all the more perfect, will that be ok with you?"

"YAAAAY!" she squealed.

"And it seems perfect for another thing!"

"You mean intimately?"

"Yeah!" replies Conner, Kira knows that Conner means them losing their virginity to each other.

"Shall we tell them the date?"

"Come on!" replied Conner, allowing Kira to take hold of his arm so he can be a gentleman, escorting Kira inside, T.J. ran up to them both.

"When are you two getting married?"

"Easy tiger, let's go tell everyone!" replied Kira "Excuse me, Conner and I have an announcement!" everyone stops what they are doing to face them "We've decided on a date for our wedding!"

"Well?" wondered Rocky

"OH SHUT UP ROCKY AND GIVE US A MINUTE ALRIGHT!" shouted Kira, everyone was surprised at how demanding she can be and clapped

"The date has been set for December 25th next year" grinned Conner

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" replied all the girls in the room, thinking it sweet and romantic

"Whose idea was it?" wondered Aisha

"Conner's!" replied Kira, smiling

"Conner, you are so romantic!" responded Aisha

"It seemed like the best date for it, double the presents for Kira" everyone laughed at that remark

"What about you two?" Kira asked Tommy and Kim

"Why not a double wedding?" asked Kim, Conner and Kira simply looked at each other and deliberated.

"Depends!" replied Kira

"On what?" asked Tommy

"Who'll give me away?" wondered Kira, crossing her arms, causing Tommy to look dumfounded

"I'll do it!" replied Trent, everyone turn to face him

"You sure?" asked Kira

"Yeah, I'm certain!" he replied, smiling

"Oh Trent, thank you?" she responds, hugging him.

"What are friends for?"

"Thanks bro, seriously, but, seriously, I will not be wearing black unlike Doctor O. "

"What's wrong with Black?" moans Zack, Adam and Tommy in unison

"It's not as nice as Red, or Yellow if it's a girl!"

"Now that's smart Conner, you remembered Yellow!" replied Kira

 **EIGHT MONTHS BEFORE WEDDING!**

Conner and Kira are looking at a church, they walk inside with Kim and Tommy staying outside, they walk in and notice the priest.

"Excuse me!" remarks Conner

"May I help you?" enquires Father Robert Franklin

"Yes, I'm Kira Oliver and this is my fiancé; Conner McKnight, and we're looking for a place to have a wedding in eight months time!" replies Kira

"Christmas?"

"Yes!" they reply in unison.

"Well this is around the time I prefer people to contact me!"

"I did phone you earlier this week to arrange to come by and see you!" he replies

"Ahh, well then, I'm Father Franklin, if you'll both please follow me, however, it says that you are enquiring for a double wedding, where are the other couple?"

"I'll go get them!" responded Kira walking to the door, and getting Tommy and Kim in the church.

"Father Franklin, may I introduce my adopted father; Doctor Tommy Oliver and Ms Kimberly Hart, Tommy, Kim, this is Father Franklin!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 **FOUR MONTHS BEFORE THE BIG WEDDING**

 **YOU ARE INVITED**

To The Double Wedding of

 **Mr. Conner James Alexander McKnight** to **Ms. Kira Elizabeth Oliver**

And

 **Dr. Thomas David Oliver** to **Ms. Kimberly Ann Hart**

On

 **Sunday, December 25th 2005**

At - 12:00 noon

 **Reefside Memorial Church**

"What do you think?" asks Trent, showing the couples the invitations for the double wedding.

"I like it!" replied Conner, which forced everyone to look at him as if he was ill.

"You feeling ok baby?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, but what can I say? I like the design!" he replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Conner, I like, the designs as well!" mentioned Kim.

"Well Tommy? What do you think of it?" wondered Kira, cuddling up to Conner.

"Well, that'll be three for keeping them!" grinned Tommy

"Four!" replied Kira, putting her head on Conner's chest, Conner puts his hand through Kira's hair, and kisses her forehead. "Tommy, I just wanted to thank you!"

"What for Kira?" he wondered

"Everything!" replied Kira, which got Tommy thinking.

"Such as?"

"Letting me stay here for the past year!"

"Kira, there's no need to thank me, with everything that's happened, you needed a place to stay, and…"

"… Tommy, if you hadn't let me stay, Conner and I wouldn't be engaged, and that's why I wanted to thank you!"

"Don't mention it, once a Ranger, always a Ranger, always there for your fellow Rangers!" replied Tommy, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Only you take the once a Ranger, always a Ranger bit too far, don't you Tommy?" asked Kim, "Kim, I love you, I seriously do, but that just wasn't funny!" replied Tommy

"Oh shut up you big baby, you know I love you too" responded Kim, Trent stood up

"Shall I ask my dad to have people create these for you?"

"Yeah, thanks Trent, and tell him I owe him!"

"Will do Doctor O.!"

"I'll show you out!" replied Conner, standing up, he and Trent walked to the front door, "Trent, thanks for this!"

"Conner, I had my chance with Kira, and we were mutual in our break up, I may love her, but now-a-days, I love Kira as a brother would a sister, she loves you, and I love Krista, I'm only helping because it's the best thing to do, and as Kira's ex-boyfriend, I want to help you two out as much as possible!"

"Well, I thank you anyway!" he said, smiling

"I'll see you next week!"

"See ya bro!" replied Conner


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT the only characters I own are Robert and Michelle Oliver_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

 **TWO MONTHS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Conner, Ethan, Trent and Tommy are in Tommy's jeep, headed to the tailors, everyone can see a grin on Conner's face.

"What are you smirking about?" wondered Ethan

"Bro, in two months, I am getting married to Kira, dude, why do you think I'm smirking!"

"Don't you just hate this?" Ethan asked the former white dino thunder ranger

"Yeah, Doctor O's at it as well!"

"Oh my god!"

"Well, I've waited eleven years for this!"

"Doctor O. don't we deserve to be happy?" wondered Conner to his mentor

"Yeah, anyway, here we are, I hope you don't mind, I asked a couple of people to meet us here!"

"Who?" wondered Conner curiously

"My folks!"

"What?" wondered Conner with shock

"My dad is here cos he can drive, and my mom, cos we need a female perspective!

"I don't do grandparents really well!" replied Trent from the back, the quartet got out of the jeep.

"They don't bite Trent, they're harmless!" joked Tommy, they headed to the tailors and noticed Tommy's parents stood waiting, Tommy's mother turns round and notices Tommy, stood there with Trent, Conner and Ethan, walking up to them, she looks Tommy in the eyes.

"Where have you been young man? You're late!"

"Sorry mom, traffic was terrible!"

"Never mind, so, which of these three is Conner?"

"I'm Conner, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Oliver" replied Conner, extending his hand

"So polite, but please, call me Michelle, that goes for the all of you, but not you Thomas David Oliver!" the three youngsters can't help but laugh at Tommy's full name being used, Michelle takes Conner's arm in hers and takes him away, when Tommy's father walks up to them.

"Don't mind her Tommy, she's happy because it's a double wedding, her son and granddaughter are getting married!"

"Adoptive granddaughter, don't forget!"

"You were an adoptive child, but we still treat you like our flesh and blood!" turning to Trent and Ethan "I'm Robert Oliver, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Ethan James!" replied Ethan

"I'm Trent Fernandez!" responded Trent; over in another part of the store, Michelle was busy chatting with Conner, while picking out a number of different shirts and suits for Conner to try on.

"So, tell me about yourself Conner!"

"There's not much to tell, my mom moved away two weeks before Christmas last year, I've been with Kira for fourteen months, and I love her more and more each day!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, and was it Kira or Kim that picked Christmas for the wedding?"

"Erm, it was me, actually!" hearing this confession shocks Michelle

"Oh, and what made you think of it?"

"Two reasons, one a genuine reason, the other was so she'd hit me!"

"You like Kira hitting you?"

"Well we used to argue a lot!"

"Ok, tell me the genuine reason!"

"It's romantic, and I only want the best for my fiancée!" Michelle smiles at this.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking about a tuxedo with a red bow tie and a red cummerbund!" replied Conner

"Oh that won't do… you need to think of something more unique!"

"What do you suggest?"

"How about complete white?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't do complete white, Trent over there does, look!"

"… Who will be your best man?"

"Ethan, the guy in blue over there!" replied Conner, pointing to Ethan

"Get him over here then!" replied Michelle, Conner walked over to Trent, Ethan, Tommy and Robert

"She scares me, help?" he pleaded

"Don't worry son, she'll calm down if you tell her what you want!" replied Robert

"I want to elope, marry Kira in some small chapel in Vegas!" remarked Conner with fear and dread in his eyes, Robert and Tommy could see that Conner was genuinely scared of Michelle, Tommy takes Robert to one side.

"Dad, we have to stop her, Conner loves Kira but he would elope with her if mom doesn't stop!" Robert could see that Tommy was serious, walking over to Conner; they could hear Conner talking to Ethan and Trent.

"I want a normal tux and shirt with a red bow tie and cummerbund, but she wants me to wear complete white, I thought I chose what I wear, seriously though, if I have to, I'll take Kira to Vegas, because this wedding is going o.t.t. What can I do?"

"How about come with me and tell her!" replied Robert, Conner turned round and looked down.

"I can't!"

"Why?" he asked curiously

"I've never been good with breaking bad news!"

"I'll be there, so if you want me to tell her, I will!" replied Robert, smiling

"Thank you Mr. Oliver!"

"Call me Robert!" he replied, walking back over to Michelle "Michelle, we need to talk!"

"What's wrong?" she replied

"Are we having a second wedding?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"You've scared Conner, he's contemplating…"

"Don't be stupid, I've not scared him!" she interrupted

"Michelle, he's contemplating eloping with Kira to Vegas!" Robert managed to say, this shocks Michelle who looks at Conner.

"I love Kira, too much to contemplate cancelling, I'd never do that, so if I have to, I'll elope!"

"I love Kira as my own granddaughter, and I'm sorry, it's just that these are the first two weddings in our family in ten years, Tommy's first wedding, and his daughter Kira is getting married as well.

"But please, I know you're excited, but so am I, I'm the one marrying Kira, I would do anything to ensure her safety, but I'd like to make some choices about what I wear for it!" Replied Conner, nervously

"Very well" Replied an upset Michelle

"It's not that your help isn't appreciated, I just want to decide some things for myself!"

"Michelle, I'm excited about this as well, but let's do this Tommy and Conner's way... ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry Conner, I was just over-excited"

"I'm still over excited, I get to be there as Trent is walking her down the aisle!"


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

MERE DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

Conner and Kira are in Hayley's Cyberspace with Hayley, Trent, Ethan, Krista and Jessica, attempting to deal with the double reception.

"Come on Hayley, we love it here, and, if we move the instruments, Me, Conner, Tommy and Kim could sit up on stage!"

"Come on Hayley, and it saved us on cost!" continued Conner

"Ok, if it'll shut you up!" replied Hayley

"Right, girls out! Doctor O is waiting outside, once you're all out… you too Hayley, tell him to come in!" orders Conner, shoving Kira out

"But Conner?"

"It's all right Kira, Trent did some sketches, and we don't want you girls to see, I love you, but let me have this! Please?" he pleaded

"Ok, but if I hate it, I'll kill you!"

"You'll love it, trust me!"

 **THE BIG DAY**

Kira is in her bedroom, sat there in her yellow dressing gown, looking at a picture of her and Conner, his arms around her waist, when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she says gently, and in walks Kim and Trinity

"Hey!"

"Hi Kim, hey Trinity!"

"Hi Kira" beamed Trinity to her adopted sister

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said gently

"I'm marrying Conner today!" Kira said with a huge grin

"Yeah, so, I'm marrying Tommy, and I've waited eight years for this!" Kim said, giggling "Anyway, we thought you might like some help, the other girls can come up here as well if you like?" responded Kim

"I need serious help, I was gonna ask if you could all help, my first time dressing like this!"

"That's because Conner is a sweet young man who loves you just as you are, now, do you want me to get a Kat, Tanya, Aisha and Trini up here to help?"

"Yes please!" replied Kira sheepishly, when suddenly, the door opened and in they walked

"We thought you might of wanted our help, so we came up here anyway!" responded Aisha "Now, let's get to work on making Conner drool!" she continued, which made the girls to all start laughing, afterwards, they set about, making Kira look even more attractive than she already does.

"Kim, how did you make Conner, Dad and T.J. leave?" wondered Kira

"Well, I told my beloved fiancé that if he didn't take T.J. and Conner, then T.J. and Trinity would be our only children, and if he wanted more, we'd be forced to adopt!" which got the girls laughing again.

"I remember Conner telling me that Grandma was scary and he considered eloping with me!"

"Would he of done that?" wondered Tanya

"Yeah, Conner wanted the best for me, honestly, but he didn't like being forced into choices, so he told her the truth!"

"I bet that was scary!"

"She is!" replied Kim

CONNER'S HOUSE – SAME TIME

Conner is getting a shower, while Tommy is making breakfast for the men in the 'family' which include: Conner, Tommy junior, Robert, Ethan, Trent, Jason, Zack, David Truehart, Sam Truehart, Billy and himself.

"Tommy, when did you learn how to cook?" wondered David

"I've grown up bro!"

"Well White Falcon, today is the day you soar with Pink Crane again!" mentioned Sam

"And we have our two little eagles to fly with us… correct?" wondered Tommy

"Of course, they will soar with you always!" Sam replied, everyone had sat down to eat when Conner walked in, soaking wet, and wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Conner man, why did you let Doctor O. anywhere near your kitchen?" wondered Ethan

"If Doctor O. could trust me in his, then I can trust him in mine!" replied Conner, getting a nod of agreement from everyone else.

"Well Conner, this is it, the big day… scared?" wondered Tommy

"Petrified, but also ecstatic!" replied Conner

"Why?" wondered Sam

"I'm getting married as well!" replied Conner

"There's one thing I wanna know!" interrupted Zack

"What's that?" wondered Tommy

"What colour are you wearing?"

"I thought I'd go with my best colour ever!"

"White?" wondered Billy, Jason and Zack

"Yeah!"

"So, the color scheme will be red, white, pink and yellow?" wondered Robert walking into the room

"Yeah, it seemed a good idea!"

"Dad, look outside, it's snowing!" squealed T.J. everyone ran to the window, and noticed that Tommy, Kim, Conner and Kira were indeed going to have a **'White Wedding'**

"Conner, this wouldn't be why you suggested Christmas would it?" wondered Jason

"I knew a Winter Wedding would be romantic, and the fact I didn't need to get a snow machine is all the more better!" replied a grinning Conner

"Conner, would you really of done it?" wondered Tommy

"Nothing is too good for Kira, If I could do, I would give her the world!"

I know this is a short chapter, but we're nearing the big finale…

 _You Are Invited To The Wedding Of:_

 _ **Mr Conner McKnight – Ms Kira Oliver**_

 _And_

 _ **Dr Tommy Oliver – Ms Kimberly Hart**_

 **COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT the only character's I own are Robert Oliver and Richard Hart_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHSPTER FOURTEEN

 **HERE COME'S THE BRIDE!**

Conner is stood at the top of a double congregation, he is stood next to Ethan, and Tommy and Jason are stood on the other side, they are all stood in their suits, Jason and Conner with red ties, Ethan with a blue tie, and Tommy in a white tie, Ethan and Jason can see how much Conner and Tommy are scared

"What's up Conner?"

"I can't believe this is finally happening, I mean, did you ever imagine me being here? Marrying Kira?"

"Honestly dude, no, I didn't imagine it, there's a difference between imagining something and knowing something!" Conner smiles at his friend's statement.

"… And no offence dude… but I'm marrying my best friend!"

"Hey dude, I'm glad you said that, want me to go see if she's ok?"

"Yeah, tell Doctor O you'll check on Kim as well!"

"No problem!" replies Ethan as he heads over to Tommy and Jason "Hey Doctor O. I'm gonna go check on Kira, want me to make sure Kim's all right as well?"

"Yeah, and tell them we're nervous wrecks out here, can they hurry up?"

"… I'll come with you!" responds Jason

"Cool!" replies Ethan, walking down with Jason to check on Kim and Kira, as they come to the room holding the blushing brides.

In the 'holding bay' Kira, Kim and their bridesmaids are sat their, waiting to go, when they hear a _KNOCK, KNOCK_ on the door

"IF IT'S CONNER OR TOMMY, GO AWAY!" shouts Trini

"Trin, it's me!" replies Jason, the door opens and in he walks, with closed eyes, they see that Ethan is with him!"

"That would be necessary if we were undressed boys!" Aisha said gently, Ethan opens his eyes and looks at Kira and Kim, and wishes he didn't lose his girlfriend to another guy, they all notice as Ethan is stood there in shock.

"Trini you look sensational!" remarked Jason with a cheeky grin on his face!

"Kira, Kim, Conner and Doctor O are two lucky blokes, I wish I was both of them!" everyone laughs at Ethan's remark

"Ethan, to say that about Kira and Kim proves you have taste, although I'm as happy now with Trini as I was when I married her, sorry, not as happy, happier!" grinned Jason, getting a kiss on the cheek off Trini for being so nice

"If you say any more nice things, you may get more!" replied a cheeky Trini

"I love you Trini!" he replied

"Will you two calm down?" moaned Kim "This day is about me and Kira!"

"The boys are a little nervous, so, when will you two be ready?" which is when there is another knock on the door, and in walks Kira's granddad Robert and Kim's father Richard Hart

"Hello Ladies!" says Richard and Robert upon entering

"Hi Mr Oliver, Mr Hart!" replies Trini

"Hi Granddad!" responds Kira to Robert, smiling

"Hey Daddy!" Robert can't help but smile at the look of his adopted granddaughter

"Kira, you look beautiful!" awed Robert

"What are you doing here?" she asks as Richard walks slowly over to Kim

"I made a deal with Trent, if I can escort you, he can escort Tommy's mother!"

"Poor Trent!" she squeaks

"Kimberly, Tommy is lucky to have you in his life again!" continued Richard

"Dad, you will remember that today is about me and Kira won't you?"

"So your mom brought her Frenchman!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dad!"

"Kim, Robert and I are here for two reasons, you and Kira, and besides, I brought someone else with me!"

"Who?"

"Your step mom of course!" Kim smiles as she stands and walks over to her father and kisses him on the cheek

"Thank you for being here!"

"You're my daughter, this is **your** big day!"

"Well, I wanted to thank you anyway!" she replies as Kira stands up and walks over to Robert

"Thank you Granddad, for accepting me as a member of the family, and for walking me down the aisle today!" she beamed

"Kira, as Richard said, this is **your** big day, and if Tommy can accept you as a daughter, I can more than accept you as a granddaughter, and I'm sure Kimberly is willing to accept a teenage daughter!" turning to Kim "Are you?"

"I accepted Kira as a daughter 15 months ago when I officially moved in with Tommy!" responds Kim, Kira stands there thinking about what Conner will be getting that night and letting out a giggle, everyone turns to face her

"Kira, what are you laughing at?" wondered Kim

"Just thinking about something!" replied Kira "Anyway, I'm ready to marry Conner, what about you Kim?"

"If it's all the same to you Kira, I'd rather marry Tommy, Conner's not exactly my type!"

"We better get going!" responded Jason, dragging Ethan out the room

"Oh, Kira, Conner called you his best friend!" remarked Ethan as he is being dragged out

"Shall we?" wondered Robert, offering Kira his arm

"Thank you Granddad, and thank you for doing this!" she replies,

"I'm glad you've found happiness Kira, you and Conner are well suited!" as the music is started, Robert escorts Kira down the aisle as Richard escorts Kim

"So am I Granddad, thank you!" as they reach the end of the aisle, the music stops, and Kira looks deep into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband and soon-to-be lover

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join these young men, to these young ladies; Conner McKnight To Kira Oliver And Thomas Oliver To Kimberly Hart, who gives these ladies to these gentlemen?" asks the priest.

"I do!" reply Robert and Richard in Unison

"Now, does anyone here know of any lawful impediment as to why these young couples should not be married, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace!" as Conner, Kira, Tommy and Kim look around to see if anyone will object, however, no one does, Conner and Kira both smile "Now, whereas Thomas and Kimberly have decided to stick to traditional vows, Conner and Kira have asked to say their own, so Conner, your vow!" motions the priest, Conner turns to face Kira, and smiles.

"Kira, these past two years, we have been through so much, you were given a record contract that went badly, and I was the one who was honest enough and said that it wasn't you, every time I look at you, I know why I fell in love with you in the first place, you gave me your heart, your trust, and your love, other than my heart, trust and love, all I can offer is my admiration, respect and eternal soul, for I love you more than life itself!" Kira and everyone in the congregation look at Conner in shock to learn what he said.

"Kira!" replies the priest

"Conner, when we first met, we were always fighting with each other, but I loved you from the moment we met but I never thought I stood a chance with you, but when you told me you loved me, I knew that someday we'd be here, I only have my heart, my love, my soul, and everything I am to give to you, and I shall ring it with my love!" replies Kira, winking gently at Conner as he knows what she has planned for him

"And now for the vows of Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart, Thomas, Kimberly, if you would both like to look at each other!" they do as they are asked "Thomas, repeat after me 'I Thomas David Oliver take thee Kimberly Ann Hart'"

"I Thomas David Oliver take thee Kimberly Ann Hart"

"'To be my lawful wedded wife'"

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

"'To have and to hold For Richer and for Poorer'

"To have and to hold For Richer and for Poorer"

"'In Sickness and in health'"

"'In Sickness and in health'"

"'For as long as we both shall live'"

"For as long as we both shall live"

"Kimberly, repeat after me 'I Kimberly Ann Hart take thee Thomas David Oliver'"

"I Kimberly Ann Hart take thee Thomas David Oliver"

"'To be my lawful wedded husband'"

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"'To have and to hold For Richer and for Poorer'

"To have and to hold For Richer and for Poorer"

"'In Sickness and in health'"

"'In Sickness and in health'"

"'For as long as we both shall live'"

"For as long as we both shall live"

"The rings?" the priest says to Ethan and Jason who pass the rings to Conner and Tommy

"Kira and Kimberly repeat after me 'With this ring, I thee wed!'"

"With this ring, I thee wed!"

"Conner and Thomas repeat after me 'With this ring, I thee wed!'"

"With this ring, I thee wed!" they repeat in unison

"Now, by the power vested in me, by the city of Reefside and the state of California, I now pronounce you Thomas and Kimberly, husband and wife and I also pronounce you Conner and Kira, husband and wife; Thomas, Conner, you may kiss your brides, and to all who have witnessed this day, I present to you Mr and Mrs Thomas and Kimberly Oliver, and Mr and Mrs Conner and Kira McKnight!" as everybody applauds, Tommy leads Kim and Conner leads Kira down the aisle, Conner looks at his new wife, and knows that he made the best choice in his life, as they walked to the door, everyone noticed that it is snowing.

"Well ladies, whaddya think? A winter wedding!" grins Conner

"Well, I can't hit you for that, it's true!" replies a smiling Kira

"I love you Mrs McKnight!" responds Conner; giving Kira the most romantic kiss he ever gave her

"Easy Mr McKnight, you wear her out now, you'll have nothing left for the honeymoon!" replies Kim in hysterics.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT the only character's I own are Robert Oliver and Richard Hart and Clive McKnight_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 **DOUBLE WEDDING RECEPTION – HALEY'S CYBERSPACE – 2-HOURS-LATER**

Everyone is busy enjoying themselves, Zack has volunteered to be D.J. for the reception, as everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves, everyone looks at Conner and Kira as the young couple are dancing around everybody in the room, Conner; charming and sophisticated in his suit, Kira; every inch the graceful and elegant _**'Queen Of The Night!'**_ in her long flowing yellow dress.

"I love you Kira McKnight!"

"Do you know how good hearing you call me Kira McKnight sounds?"

"Well, it's better than me being called Conner Oliver!" the two of them laugh at this.

"That's true!" replied a voice from behind him, they turn around and notice Tommy stood there, "I think it's time we switched dancing partners, don't you Conner?"

"Yes sir, but be careful, I couldn't keep up with her!" replies Conner, walking to Kim and offering a dance.

"Kira, Conner is lucky to finally have you as his wife!"

"Dad, and jeez does that feel good to say, I always knew I'd make an honest bloke of him!"

"I'm glad I was able to adopt you, especially having Conner around during the first two weeks, just think, 2 years ago, you were Kira Ford, 2 weeks ago, you were Kira Oliver, and two hours ago, you became Kira McKnight!"

"I know, but somehow, I knew it would happen, I really love him dad!"

"I know you do Kira, and I'm sure Conner's telling Kim the same thing!" elsewhere on the dance floor, Conner is smiling as he is dancing with Tommy's wife.

"Conner, that was a lovely vow you made!"

"I meant every word… because I love her so much!" replied Conner to his mother-in-law

"We could all see it, even your folks!" Conner looks over to his parents who turn away from him

"I think I need to talk to them, well, my dad mostly!"

"I understand, I think my dad wants a dance anyway!"

"Thanks Kim!"

"Anytime Conner, we're family now!" and with that, Conner escorts Kim to her father, who proceeds to dance with her as Conner walks up to his father.

"What's up with you?" he wonders

"How could you do it Conner?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"HOW COULD YOU MARRY THAT SLUT?" he shouts, loud enough for everything to stop.

"How dare you!" Conner sneers at his father, then he notices Kira running out, Conner runs after Kira, and Tommy walks up to Conner's father.

"Conner loves Kira, they went through some hard times these past fourteen months, and if these past months, leading up to today has proved something, it's that Conner and Kira love each other, and I suggest that you leave, otherwise I'll be forced to have some people show you out!"

"Do it and I'll sue!"

"Try it!" replies Tommy, staring down Clive and making him feel uncomfortable.

"Come on Sarah!" orders Clive

"No!" she replies, noticing Tommy calling for Jason, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Zack to help him out

"What did you say to me BITCH?"

"Conner and Kira love each other, YOU can't stop that, I agreed with his giving up Soccer!"

"BUT I DON'T!"

"LEAVE NOW OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU OUT!" shouted Jason, Clive reluctantly leaves he walks up to Eric.

"Come on Eric, we're leaving!" he commands, as he notices Eric walking over to Sarah.

"No dad, I'm staying!"

"WHAT?"

"I approve of Conner and Kira, they make each other happy!"

"… and Clive, I want a divorce!" and so with that, Clive storms out alone.

 **OUTSIDE HALEY'S CYBERSPACE**

Kira is in the alley behind the cyber café. She is in floods of tears when she feels a jacket being draped over her; she looks up and notices her beloved husband stood there.

"I don't like seeing my wife in tears!" Kira stands up and hugs Conner deeply.

"Why does he hate me?" she wonders

"Because I chose to give up Soccer to stay with you!"

"But you chose to!"

"He won't accept that, and if he can't accept that I, **I** chose to ask you to marry me, and that I chose to give up Soccer to help you when you were injured, then he doesn't care for me and never has, but one thing you can be certain of!" responded Conner, lifting Kira's head so they can see into each others eyes

"What's that?"

"I love you Kira Elizabeth McKnight, you are my life now, and by god I'm gonna fight my dad on this!"

"Well said!" shouted a voice from behind him, Conner and Kira turned around and noticed Jason and Trini stood there, Kira and Conner walk up towards them "And you didn't forget that you're married now, good man!"

"Conner, its people like you that give Jason and other red rangers a bad name!"

"Why?" wondered Conner

"He never said anything like that to me!" sulked Trini, turning away from Jason, Conner and Kira look at each other and begin to laugh.

"Hey you two, respect your elders!" ordered Jason

"Sorry, Tommy never had that talk with me!" replied Conner

"What?" replied Trini, Jason and Kira in unison

"Well, do you remember that incident when Kylee was in town, and that monster took her youth?" he asks Kira

"How can I forget, it was awful!"

"Yeah, but hey, it got better, anyway, when that monster continued attacking, Ethan, Tommy and I were in Dino Ops, and when I mentioned about the youth being sucked out of Kylee being brutal, he said that we'd talk about respect for your elders later, but we never did have that talk!" replied Conner, forcing Kira to have a little giggle, Conner grabs her and lifts her to his height, and gently lays his lips upon hers, which stops Kira from struggling, wrapping her arms round his neck, he gently puts her down, as they break they notice they're alone again "Shall we go back in? We've gotta cut our cake!"

 **INSIDE HALEY'S**

Everyone notice's how Conner and Kira are walking back into Haley's, everyone smiles at Conner, and nods at him for doing what is right; going after his wife and not hitting his father, they notice Tommy and Kim beckoning them to the front of the people; as they make their way to the front, Conner smiles at noticing his father has gone BUT his mother has stayed with Eric and the rest of their friends, to celebrate this double special occasion.

"We were waiting for you two to turn up!" remarked Tommy

"Sorry, I had to cheer up this lovely lady!" smiled Conner

"We dealt with your dad!"

"He's not my dad anymore! Kira means more to me than he does!" he whispers to Tommy, as they turn round, Conner and Kira take hold of the second knife and prepare to cut the cake, Conner and Kira look at Tommy and Kim and they nod in unison, and everyone claps and cameras flash as they cut the cake, Conner and Kira then turn to face each other, and kiss each other gently.

"I love you Conner!" she whispers as they break.

"You'll love me even more on the honeymoon!" he replies, grinning.

"Oooh, I bet!" she replied, grinning back. As everyone is ending their applause, Kira and Kim get ready to throw their bouquets, and so all the girls got into the middle of the room, Tommy took Conner to one side.

"Conner, your mom has some news she'll want to tell you later!"

"I hope it's that she's finally getting rid of him, she could always do better!" replies Conner, noticing as the bouquets are thrown, and caught Pink Space Ranger Cassie Chan and Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger Kelsey Wilmslow who then look at their boyfriends T.J. Johnson and Chad Lee and blush, T.J. walks up to Cassie and gently kisses her gently on the forehead.

"Great catch!"

"Thanks!" replies a blushing Cassie! Conner walks up to his mom and takes her to one side.

"Tommy said you'd have something you would want to tell me!"

"It's serious Conner, I don't want you to think ill of me!"

"Mom, he embarrassed us on my wedding day, I would only think ill if you decided to stay with that jerk!"

"Then you'll thank me!"

"You divorcing him?" he asks, Sarah simply nods and Conner smiles at her. "Tommy was more of a dad to me, than that old fart was!" Sarah has a little giggle at this.

"CONNER GET UP HERE!" shouts Kira, Conner kisses his mother on the cheek, and runs up to his beloved bride.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for THE BRIDES AND GROOMS!" shouts Zack

"THE BRIDES AND GROOMS!" shouts the room in unison


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CONNER AND KIRA'S HONEYMOON

 **REEFSIDE AIRPORT – THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Kira is pacing the departure lounge at Reefside Airport, while Conner is sat there, trying to stop her from wearing a hole in the floor.

"Kira, will you please sit down?" he asks

"Conner, we've finally done it!" she replies, Conner stands up and sweeps her up in his arms.

"Mrs McKnight, will you sit down!" he commands, Kira looks up into his eyes and notices the love he feels for her.

"Ok, if I have to!" she replies, they look at an older couple who smile back at them

"Sorry about that, it's our honeymoon!" he says to them

"Oh congratulations!" says the elderly lady

"Thank you!" reply Conner and Kira together

" _Flight 738 to Paris – Now boarding at Gate 17"_ remarked a voice over the intercom

"That's us!" said Conner, lifting himself and Kira to their feet

"Paris? We're going to Paris?" wondered Kira, eyes widening.

"I heard it's a romantic city!" joked Conner as they approached the boarding gate, as they show their boarding passes, Kira believes they're sitting in second class, until Conner shows her to first class.

"But Conner, we can't!"

"My mom's present is two first class tickets to Paris!"

"Where was you thinking of?"

"Somewhere like Beijing!"

"Let's thank your mom when we get back!" she giggled

"Yeah!" replied Conner, also giggling as they both sat down, Kira sat by the window looking down to the tarmac "You always did like flying didn't you?" he laughed

"Yeah, it was always fun!" she replied

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, we shall soon be underway to Paris, if you could please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff, thank you!"_ came the Captain's voice over the intercom. Everyone fastens their seatbelts, and as the plane prepares to take off, everyone who is sat behind Conner and Kira can see how much they love each other

"Just think, our first holiday as man and wife!" he grins, Kira just laughs, as they reach a safe height, they unbuckle their seatbelts, and Conner buzzes for a stewardess, as they cuddle closer, the stewardess arrives.

"May I help you?" she wonders

"Erm yes, can we have two glasses of champagne and a blanket please?" replies the ex-red dino thunder ranger.

"Special Occasion?" she guessed

"Definitely" replies Kira

"A very special occasion" replied a grinning Conner; the stewardess walks off to do what was asked, as Kira cuddles closer into the loving embrace of her husband, the stewardess returns with the items Conner had requested.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww, were you two married recently?" she asks

"Yesterday!" they both reply in unison.

"Well, I hope you really enjoy the flight!"

 **DE GAULLE AIRPORT – HOURS LATER**

As the passengers are coming off the plane, Conner is holding Kira's hand, as they get their bags, they head out of the airport, when Conner notices a familiar face stood outside.

"Kira, I think my mom sorted out other things besides the flight!"

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Look over there!" he replies, pointing to a guy holding a placard saying **Monsieur et Mademoiselle McKnight**.

"Come on then!" she replied, as they make their way to him, they notice a car right behind him.

"Monsieur et Mademoiselle McKnight?" asks the Frenchman

"Oui, do you speak English?" replies Kira, slowly

"Yes, my name is Jacques, I am your driver!" replies Jacques

"I'm Conner, and this lovely lady is Kira!" responds Conner extending his hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, I am to drive you to your hotel, and anywhere in Paris you may wish to visit!"

"Who hired you?"

"A Mrs S. McKnight!"

"Your mom!" responds a shocked Kira

"Where would you like to visit first?" wonders Jacques

"Could you take us to our hotel!" replies Conner, walking out of the airport, towards a beautiful black limousine, opening it, Kira and Conner get in and are presented with an open-chilled bottle of champagne, Conner takes out the bottle, and two glasses and, filling them both, he hands one to Kira, "Here's to us!"

"To us, Mr McKnight!" replied Kira, slowly taking a sip and kissing her beloved husband.

"Your mother asked us to put the best champagne in here for you both!" Conner picks up the champagne, and looks at it.

"Don Perignon 1961?" asked Conner

"Only the best for us I guess!" grinned Kira

"My mom really loves us!"

"So what did your mom want yesterday?"

"She's divorcing my dad!"

"What? Oh Conner I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you're so sorry… I'm glad she is!"

"Why?"

"How about the fact that he upset you **and** me at our wedding!"

"Good point!" grinned Kira, as Conner moved in to kiss her.

 **THEIR HOTEL – 20-MINUTES-LATER**

Conner and Kira are being helped out of their limo, they walk into the hotel and up to the check-in desk.

"Oui monsieur?"

"I have a reservation, name of McKnight!" replies Conner

"Oh yes, you're in the honeymoon suite!" replies the check-in girl "Pierre will take your bags!" she continues, giving the bellboy the key to Conner and Kira's room

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, I'm a little clueless, I want to make the next chapter longer, so when you review, please leave any suggestions for the next chapter


	17. Chapter 17

_This chapter will focus on Conner – Kira and Tommy – Kim._

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 **THEIR HOTEL ROOM – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Kira is on the balcony, looking out over the Paris landscape, when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Well Mrs McKnight, we did it!"

"Yes we did!" replied Kira, smiling "I love you Conner!"

"I love you too!" they gently kiss each other, Conner lifts Kira off her feet, and takes her to the bedroom.

"Is it time?"

"We're married now… it's the best time!" replied Conner, laying Kira on the bed, he slowly undresses her, he then begins to undress himself, and then, he lays next to his beautiful wife,

 **TOMMY AND KIM'S HOTEL – HAWAII – SAME TIME**

Kim is running a bath for herself wearing only a dressing gown when Tommy walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around her waist "Hello Mrs Oliver" he grins

"Well hello to you Dr Oliver!"

"Do you want some company" he asks

"Oh yeah, I could do with your company in here!" she replies grinning

 **CONNER AND KIRA'S HOTEL ROOM – PARIS – THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Conner is lay in bed, with Kira in his arms… he can't help but look at her and think about how lucky he is to be able to call himself Kira's husband, when he notices his wife waking up.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey yourself!" she grins, dreamily

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

 **CONNER AND KIRA'S NEW HOUSE – 3 WEEKS LATER**

Conner is carrying Kira into _**their**_ new house when Conner notices all the post he is kicking around.

"You should answer that!" remarks Kira

"Well, I have carried you over the threshold so I can put you down!"

"Cheeky bugger!"

"At least you're better looking!"

"True" replies Kira, sticking her tongue out! "What shall we do first?"

"Why don't we announce our presence back in Reefside?"

"Haley's?" asked Kira

"Haley's!" confirmed her red-clad husband

"Come on then!" she replied grabbing his hand and running out to Conner's old Mustang

 **HALEY'S CYBERSPACE – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Haley is rushing around like a mad fool, with Trent away on a vacation with Krista, and Ethan filling in… everything that can go wrong… has gone wrong, Tommy and Kim are sat down with their children, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Hey Tommy… any idea when Conner and Kira are due back?" asked Ethan

"No idea sorry Ethan, it should be soon though!" replied Tommy

"Our ears are burning, did you miss us Ethe?" asked a female voice from the door… everybody in the cyber café turned round and noticed Conner and Kira stood there

"Conner, Kira when did you two get back?" wondered T.J.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh about 2 hours ago!" replied Conner with a grin

"We would of been here later but Conner wanted to see everyone again!" remarked Kira, sitting down with her family

"Kira, sweetie, I don't think we need to know about your private life!" responded Kim, laughing

"I think I'll go talk to Conner!" replied Tommy, picking up T.J. and Trinity "Come on, we don't want to hear this!"

"Conner, I'm stealing your wife and taking her shopping!"

"Okay Kim, but I want her back in one piece!"

"I can't promise anything!" she replied, Conner walks up to Kim and Kira and puts his arms around Kira's waist

"Either I get my wife back in one piece… or you get a couple of helping hands!"

"CONNER… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Tommy

"Why? What's wrong Tommy?" wondered Conner

"You never EVER volunteer to go shopping with Kim!" responded Tommy

"Too late Tommy, he just has!" beamed Kim

"Hayley, can T.J. and Trinity stay here till Kim and Kira get back?" asked Tommy

"Sure, why just those two?" wondered Hayley

"Conner will be dead and I'll be in jail for his murder!" he replied

"Tommy, don't be like that, I'm not **that** bad anymore!" responded Kim

"Do you promise?" he wondered

"I've not had a decent girlie shop in five years!" she grinned

"Dad?" came a voice; Tommy looked down and saw his 10-year-old daughter looking at him

"Yes?" replied Tommy

"Can we come, I've never had a 'decent girlie shop' before!" she responded

"Alright, Conner, can you manage one of the twins in the mustang?" wondered Tommy, Conner simply nodded and looked at Kira.

"Buy what you need to, I'll pay for it!" he said quietly

"Are you sure Conner?"

"I'm positive… whether it be a new guitar, clothes, anything, my mom said the day before the wedding that she set up a bank account for me and Eric… she gave me this on our wedding day" he replied, taking out a bank card for Reefside National Bank. Kira just grinned.

 **Sorry this one is shorter… brain is on the fritz…**


	18. Chapter 18

_To answer ALL questions… this story is both Conner – Kira AND Tommy – Kim_ _I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

 _POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER_

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Conner had managed to find a job as a coaching assistant with the Reefside Soccer Team and Kira teaches singing at Haley's

 **OLIVER HOUSEHOLD – 6-WEEKS-LATER**

"Kim, what do I tell him?" wondered Kira.

"Kira, dear, how many tests did you try?"

"About four or five different tests, all of them came out the same!" she responded, almost started to sob.

"Kira, Conner loves you, he won't do anything to upset you, all you have to do is tell him!" suggest Kim when they hear the front door opening and in walks Tommy, T.J. and Trinity.

"Oh sorry, did we interrupt something?" asks Tommy

"Ummm, maybe you and Kira should talk…" suggest Kim, this worries Tommy who begins to get an angry look on his face

"What's Conner done?"

"Dad, chill, Conner's not done anything wrong!"

"Come on kids… let's give Kira and your father some time alone!"

"Ok!" reply the twins in unison, Tommy goes and sits next to Kira

"Kira, I want you to be honest, what's wrong?"

"Dad, before I tell you, did Conner come to you before he told me about his being a virgin before we were married?"

"Yes he came to me… and I told him to tell you… I knew you loved each other enough to be together!"

"Don't be upset, but you're gonna be an adoptive grandfather!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"And you're scared to tell Conner?"

"Yes!" and with that, Kira broke down and sobbed

"What did Kim suggest?"

"She… told me… to tell him… and not… to make… her mistake!"

"You should do it… we'll be there as well if you want!"

"Thank you dad…" she pulled Tommy in for a hug

"Come on shorty, let's go tell your husband… let's get Kim and the twins and go to Haley's!"

"I can't believe she and Ethan got together!"

"It was inevitable!" replied Kim, bringing the twins out of the kitchen

"We're going to Haley's so Kira can tell Conner… I said we'd go for moral support!"

"Of course!"

"Thanks guys… I love you all!" replied Kira, pulling Kim and Tommy into a deep hug.

 **HALEY'S CYBERSPACE – 20-MINUTES-LATER**

Ethan was trying to concentrate on the computer, Haley is busy working, hoping to get time to have a little break so she can sneak to Ethan, and so after Ethan managed to finish his game, he brings out his phone and types in a message and sends it.

"Hey Ethan, do you have any idea what's up with Kira lately?" wondered Conner

"Not a clue bro… she is after all, your wife!"

"Yeah, but she seems to be acting all weird… I love her… but she's driving me crazy!"

"Well dude, that's what happens when you get married so soon!"

"Hey, what about you and Haley?"

"Dude, that is none of your business!"

"Come on, when did you two get together?"

"Two weeks ago… after I helped her close…"

 _ **FLASH BACK – 2 WEEKS AGO**_

"Ethan, thank you so much for helping me close up, how can I repay you?" wondered Haley

"Erm, the thank you was enough!"

"No Ethan, seriously, there's just the two of us here… no one else will know!"

"If that's the case… you sit down, and let me treat you!" replied a grinning Ethan, Haley looks at Ethan dumbfounded.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" she wonders

"I was taught something by Tommy!"

"What's that?" she ponders, Ethan disappears out of Haley's view for a brief second and about a second later with a silver tray, set up with a single red rose and two smoothie glasses.

"If there's a girl you like, you should go out of your way to show them, which is what I'm doing right now!" Haley realises that Ethan likes her as much more than a friend.

"Ethan… how long?"

"Since I first met you… I waited till now as I didn't want you to go to jail!"

"Come here Ethan!" Ethan did as he was told, and stood next to Haley, who held his face in her hands, and gently kisses him. "I love you too Ethan!"

 _ **END FLASH BACK**_

"Awwwwwwwwwwww man, you should of come to me… I could have helped you out!"

"No offence dude, but when it comes to you…and women? You're unlucky… and, you're married!"

"True!" then, the doors opened and in walked Kira and co walked in; Tommy sat Kim, T.J. and Trinity down on the sofas and Kira

walked over to Conner. "Hello Mrs McKnight, we were just talking about you!" continued Conner

"Good things I hope!" asked Kira

"Always!" grinned Ethan

"Conner, is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Sure, let's get away from Mr. Haley!" replied Conner, leading Kira gently away from Ethan, he leads them to a table and sits them both down… "Kira what's wrong?"

"Conner, I'm…"

"Kira, I'm your husband, I love you, and you know you can tell me anything!"

"I'm pregnant!"


	19. Chapter 19

_To answer ALL questions… this story is both Conner – Kira AND Tommy – Kim_ _I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Conner, I'm…"

"Kira, I'm your husband, I love you, and you know you can tell me anything!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, that's great!" he said, standing up, he lifts Kira up and spins her round, after settling her down on the ground, he gently leans in and kisses her, "I can't believe it… I'm gonna be a father!"

"I was scared you would be mad at me!"

"Kira, I could never be mad at you… you're my wife, and I love you!"

"Oh my god Conner, I love you so much, I dreamt of this happening since we first got together, and now it's happening… god I love you!" they hold each other closely when Haley walks over and interrupts them.

"What are you two grinning like Cheshire Cats for?"

"Kira's made me the happiest man alive for a second time!"

"Oh, how?" wonders Haley

"I'm pregnant!" she grins

"I gotta tell Ethan, please let me!" Conner begs his blushing wife

"I was hoping you would want to!" she replied, Conner was already half way there already.

"Ethan dude… I got good news!"

"One sec dude… I'll be done in a minute!"

"Dude, this is important!"

"What is?"

"I'm gonna be a father!" as Conner says this, Ethan loses the game he is currently playing and looks at Conner.

"Oh man, that is so cool… good on ya dude!"

"I know, I'm gonna be a dad… I'm gonna be a better father than mine was!"

"Dude, you sure will!" Conner starts to walk over to Tommy, Kim and the twins

"Congratulations Conner!" was all Tommy could say, extending his hand.

"Thanks Tommy, I can't believe it though… I'm gonna be a dad… not just any dad… a great dad!"

"I'm sure you will Conner, you love Kira, she loves you and you're both gonna be great parents to that little bundle of joy!" replied Kim, all Conner could do was blush a deeper shade of red than he wore as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Kim, are you embarrassing my husband?" wondered Kira

"Yes!" Kim replied simply

"Good, finally, someone else who can make Conner blush!"

"Right guys, I'm taking my wife home, we have to talk!" responded Conner dragging Kira out the door

"Why? We could all talk right here!" responded Kira

 **CONNER AND KIRA'S HOUSE – 4 MONTHS LATER**

Conner and Kira are sprawled together on the sofa, they are looking at a list they have written out

"So if it's a boy, it's Thomas Oliver McKnight and if it's a girl, Kimberly Kira McKnight?" asked Conner

"That sounds about right… but so help me Conner, you do this to me again, I am personally gonna kill you!"

"What if it's twins?" he wondered

"Then you're a dead man!" she replied with an evil glare in her eyes…

"I love you!"

"I love you too Conner, it's just…!"

"Don't worry sweety, just another five months to go!"

"I know hun, it's just very painful carrying this little bundle!"

"I know baby, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, I wouldn't give it up for anything!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" replies Conner, when suddenly they hear a knock at the door; Kira lifts so Conner can answer it, opening the door, he finds his father stood there

"What do **you** want?"

"I want to talk to you!"

"We've got nothing to say to each other… you said all you had to at the wedding reception!"

"Please, give me a chance to explain?"

"No, when you left, this house became mom's, and she handed over the deeds to me and Kira, so this is our home now… if you don't leave, I'm calling the Police!" responds Conner with pure anger in his voice.

"Fine, I'm going!" replies Conner's father walking away from the front door; Conner is just about to close it when he notices Ethan and Hayley coming up the driveway.

"Hey Ethan, Hayley, what brings you too here?" wonders Conner

"You and the proud mom to be!" replies Ethan

"We come baring gifts!" continues Hayley holding a bag of potato chips and a movie while Ethan is holding some drinks…

"Now all we need is Trent, Krista, Tommy and Kim and we're sorted!"

"Tommy and Kim are leaving the kids with Jason and Trini, and Trent and Krista are coming as well!" replied Ethan, "can we come in?"

"Sure!" replies Conner "Hey Kira… movie night!"

"Yaaaaaaay, I'm in the mood for a good movie… is it action or romantic?" wonders Kira

"Romantic of course!" replies Hayley

"Thank god!" she grins…

"I'll only watch it because I think Kira is getting me into romance films…" replies Conner, which leaves Ethan and Hayley wide-mouthed just as Tommy, Kim, Krista and Trent walk in

"Did we just hear that Conner McKnight is beginning to like romance films?"

"You certainly did, and I don't care who knows it, come on, movie time!" replied Conner, getting a couple of bowls and eight glasses for the snacks and drinks.


	20. Chapter 20

_To answer ALL questions… this story is both Conner – Kira AND Tommy – Kim_ _I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

NEW LOVE RENEWED LOVE

CHAPTER TWENTY

"I'll only watch it because I think Kira is getting me into romance films…" replies Conner, which leaves Ethan and Hayley wide-mouthed just as Tommy, Kim, Krista and Trent walk in

"Did we just hear that Conner McKnight is beginning to like romance films?"

"You certainly did, and I don't care who knows it, come on, movie time!" replied Conner, getting a couple of bowls and eight glasses for the snacks and drinks.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

After watching the movie, they were all sprawled out in Conner and Kira's living room.

"So, have you decided on any names yet?" asks Ethan

"Give them time Ethan, Kira's only what? Four months pregnant?" replies Hayley

"Actually we have decided on names, and we decided on these names because they've made a difference on our lives!" replies Conner, the others look at Conner and Kira as if to say _Have you gone crazy or something?_

"What are the names?" asks Tommy

"Well, for a boy it's gonna be Thomas Oliver and for a girl…"

"…Kimberley Kira!" interrupts Kira

"And if it is twins, I'll need a place to stay or Kira's gonna kill me!" replies Conner, looking at Kira who's nodding with an evil glare in her eyes

"What if it's twin girls?" wonders Hayley

"And Kimberley Kira? No offence but she'd be K. K. McK! What about Kimberley Trini and Hayley Krista?" wonders Kim, Conner and Kira look at each other and nod

"Good idea Kim, right, it's sorted Mr. McKnight, Kimberley Trini or Hayley Krista if it's a girl…"

"… Ok, Tommy Oliver or Ethan Trent for a boy then!" replies Conner, moving in to give Kira a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired and it's annoying, I think I'm carrying twins!" responds Kira getting up from Conner's gentle embrace.

"Ok, I'll be up soon sweetie, love you!"

"I love you too Conner!" she replies, as Kira made her way up stairs, Conner made sure he could see the stairs to see if Kira was ok.

"Need any help Kira?" he asks

"Maybe just a little" comes the reply, when Conner shot up out of his seat and immediately went to the stairs to help Kira up them, "Are you sure you don't mind helping me Conner? We do have guests!" she wondered

"You're more important, you're my pregnant wife, if they can't understand that… tough!"

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER – REEFSIDE GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Conner is with Kira in the delivery room, his hand is almost broken as Kira is giving birth to their beautiful twins.

"Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl!" mentions the doctor

"Oh Kira, they're so adorable!" grins Conner proudly

"You've a right to be proud Conner, they're ours, but I wanna change one name around for the girl!"

"Ok, what?"

"Hayley Kimberly and Thomas Oliver McKnight, that ok?"

"Anything you say Kira, god I love you!"

"I love you too Conner, I can't believe it's finally happened!" she grins, taking hold of her baby girl "Hello Hayley" she coos

"Oh man, I can't believe this, Hello Thomas" responds Conner to his baby boy.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Conner is asleep in Kira's hospital room his head on her bed when in walks the rest of the gang, led by Tommy, Kim, Trent then Krista and Ethan and Hayley they see Conner asleep right next to Kira, who is just waking up.

"Hi guys!" she says, just waking up fully and notices Conner asleep "Poor thing, he's been through so much!"

"He was there for you while you were pregnant, he was being a proper husband, give him credit!" replied Trent

"Yeah, you threw all sorts of abuse at him and he just shrugged it off and stayed with you because he loves you, and it showed for the past nine months more than ever!" continued Ethan

"How can I repay him for loving me, I was cruel to him while I was pregnant, and he did nothing but take it… no wonder I love him, Dad, Ethan, Trent, could you get him a present for me please?" she asks

"Anything in particular?" wonders Tommy

"How about a push-chair" replies Conner, waking up "hey sweetie, you don't need to re-pay me, what I did, I did out of love, I don't deserve anything for loving you except the same thing, your love!"

"Conner, I do love you, we made a vow in church to love each other and my feelings haven't changed, but I gave you so much abuse and you took it…"

"Because you are my wife and you were pregnant, I'd have taken it anyway because I love you so much Kira!"

"I love you too Conner!"

THE END!


End file.
